SVU Helps DBZ
by Mid 90's
Summary: Go easy on me folks this is my first fan fiction and I'm just trying to have some fun with this idea. This story is going to have the old Law and Order group, and no Buu saga. The story has the following things: murder, rape, incest, shenanigans, sweet moments and sad moments.
1. Chapter 1

In the criminal justice system. Sexually based offenses are considered especially heinous. In this crossover story the dedicated detectives who investigate these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the special victims unit. These are their stories.

DUH, DAH!

"Mat I think we're lost." "We're not lost I know we're near the club." The couple noticed how odd that there is only one street light illuminating the end of Iguana St. "What kind of club would be in this kind of neighborhood? You can barely see where we're.. Ow!" "What's wrong?" I tripped on somethinG AHHH!" "What? What is it?" Mat looked at the area noticing there's someone motionless on the ground. "... It's a body."

*Law and Order Theme Music*

Elliot entered the office. "So, what do we have?" Munch replied "Son Gohan, half saiyan, eighteen years old. A couple found him near a dark alley near the end of Iguana St." "How did he die?" "We're still figuring that out. He doesn't have any cuts, wounds, bruises, not even scuff marks." Olivia called out, "Elliot, the victim's mother is here."

Chi Chi sat in front of Olivia's desk with her face deep in her handkerchief trying to hold her emotions together after hearing what happened to her son."Mrs. Son my name is Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. Mrs. Son, do you know anyone who would have had a motive to harm your son?" Chi Chi lifted her face from her handkerchief. Her eyes red and puffy from all the tears." I… I don't know wh.. who would have the dec.. cency to kill my son." "Did he have any friends he hanged out with?" "No he doesn't have any friends. He was just my innocent honors student trying to have a better life for our family!" "We know your pain Mrs. Son. Now if you want your son to have justice, you're going to have to think real hard and come up with any suspects who seemed like a threat to your son. Chi Chi tried to pull herself together so she could speak up. "I can only think of one." "Tell us." "Vegeta… Vegeta Briefs." Elliot was surprised when he heard the name. " The husband to Bulma Briefs from Capsule Corp.?" "yes that's him" "why would he kill your son?" Chi Chi felt her anger rising " That monster is the reason why my husbands dead". Elliot questioned "He killed your husband? Did you report him?" "My husband's body was never found, so there was no evidence pointing to him." "So how cou..." "Let me finish!" Chi Chi exclaimed twisting her handkerchief as hard as she can "After my husband was out of the picture, that monster would not leave my family alone. He would always threaten me and also stalk and sexually harass my Gohan!" Chi Chi finished what she had to say, the handkerchief is now ripped into two. A moment of silence came, Olivia spoke "Okay Mrs. Son We'll try our best to solve your son's case". Chi Chi looking really relieved "thank you, thank you very much. Please… please put that monster away."


	2. Chapter 2

_Just a quick note I'm referring John Munch as just John. Makes him sound more awesome like John Smith._

**DUH, DAH!**

**Capsule Corp. East City.**

John and Fin walk up to the brief's front door. John sighed "I hope this guy doesn't make this complicated." "Why's that? Thought you would be used to this by now."

"Have you ever heard of this guy Fin?" "Not much." "This guy's famous for his screaming." "His screaming?" "Yeah, there has been one time where he was on another

planet, he raged so hard scientists (Team Four star) have calculated, that his screaming could probably be heard twenty years later." "Oh come on that sounds

ridiculous." As the door opens, a cheerful blonde woman greets them "Oh, good morning gentlemen, how may I help you?" Morning ma'am, my name is Fin and this

is John. We're here to investigate the murder of Son Gohan." "Gohan's dead!?" "Wait, you know him?" " Of course, we all know him we're friends with his family. But

who would do such a thing?" "That's why we need your help ma'am". "Of course come in, come in. I'll serve cake and tea. It just so happens I've bought the bakery's

new recipe." John interrupts "My apologies ma'am, but we don't have time to leisure." "Oh nonsense tea and cake always helps me relax, it could maybe help you fine

gentlemen." Fin and John thought both thought "This woman's so… freewill."

Inside Mrs. Briefs served their tea and cake. "So how may I be of help?" Fin set down his cup of tea "we're here to ask questions about your husband Vegeta." "Oh,

excuse me, but Vegeta is not my husband. Although I wish he were but unfortunately he's only my son in law. Wait don't tell me he's a suspect in this case." John

finished his small piece of cake, and spoke "Do you have any idea where he was last night?" "Well, I'm sorry to say I haven't seen him in a while. My daughter Bulma

and Vegeta-" "Mom!" "Oh Bulma sweetie, right on time. These gentlemen just informed me that Gohan has just been murdered last night, and they want to know

where Vegeta is." "Mom, by any chance, is there anymore cake for me?" "Oh of course sweetheart, let me get it for you. Excuse me gentlemen."

"Sorry, if my Mom made you guys feel uncomfortable. What's this I hear about Gohan?" Fin spoke "Mrs. Briefs." "Oh just call me Bulma, if you don't mind." "Right,

Bulma we found Gohan dead in an alley near Iguana St. last night and his mother mentions that your husband Vegeta could be involved in this murder. We want to

ask if you know where your husband was last night." Bulma took out a cigarette light it up and took a long drag. She finally spoke "Well… we had an argument last

night after we took a few drinks. He then left the house. I don't know where he went." "How would you describe your husband?" "He's always so distant, so he doesn't

try to make friends. He's really egocentric, but we still love him. Oh and his "legendary" rage which is really popular around town." Bulma chuckled a bit. "Has he ever

bothered the Son family?" "He used to have fights with Gohan's Dad all the time." "Would they get to the point where he would try and kill him?" "Only once." "Any

problems with Gohan?" "Those two fought, when Gohan was just a child." "One last question. Do you know any other place he would hang out besides here?" "Not

that I know". Mrs. Briefs chimed in "Oh, but what about his extra home sweetheart." "Mom!" Bulma hissed. John asked "Can you give us the address Mrs. Briefs?"

"Anything for you darling." "If you have more information about this case, here's my card" "I hope we'll see you two again, especially you John."

**DUH, DAH!**

**Orange Star Apts. Satan City**

Olivia looked around the area "So this is the place." "It would make sense. Gohan went to Orange Star High School right? This place is pretty near the school, so

\Vegeta could have used this place to stalk Gohan all the time." "The boy lived near the mountains which is really far even for plane distance. Why would he choose

this place to stalk him?" "Probably so Gohan's Mom wouldn't be around. You have to admit the woman is pretty scary, I'd probably do the same." When they knocked

at Vegeta's door a voiced called over from across the hallway, "Who the fuck are you and what are you doing at my apartment?" Elliot and and Olivia stunned.

"Mr. Briefs my name is Detective Stabler and this is my partner Olivia Benson. Mind if we talk to you for a moment." Vegeta reached to his door pushing both

detectives out of the way."I don't have time for you idiots right now. I have more important things to worry about" Olivia spoke out "Would it involve Son Gohan by

any chance?". Vegeta was shocked hearing the name. He quickly turned around to face them "Where is he? Is he okay!?" "Come to the station and talk to us." Vegeta

powered up a little "I don't wanna go to the damn station! Is Gohan okay!? The walls were cracking little by little which disturbed everyone. A few people yelled

"He's doing it again, everybody out of the apartment!" "Run!" "My leg!". Olivia and Elliot are now desperately holding on to anything, trying not to be blown away

(and it's not even Vegeta's full power. Damn it.)Elliot tried to calm him down. "Woah, calm down you asswhole! You're going to blow up everything around you!"

"I don't give a damn! I want to know about Gohan!" "Alright buddy if you want to know, you're gonna have to bring your ass with us! And even if you do blow

everything it's not going to solve your problem with Gohan!" Vegeta calmed down in an instant. "Hmph, fine!" Olivia fixed her hair as best she could "Looks like John

was right."


	3. Chapter 3

At the interrogation room. Vegeta struggled with the ki bounds authorities used to restrain him in case of anymore outbursts. "Why the hell did I even help Bulma invent the ki bounds?" Olivia and Elliot stepped into the room. "Took you idiots long. Are you gonna tell me or not?" Olivia spoke "Answer a few of our questions first. Have you been harassing Gohan lately?" Vegeta's eyes widened with the question, and retorted "Harassing!? I'm engaged to him!". Elliot questioned him "You're already married aren't you?" "The marriage you're talking about is a lie." "Tell us where you were last night?" Vegeta scowled towards Elliot "I was at my apartment asleep." "Was there anyone else with you?" "Gohan was also with me last night." "So you were with him." "Let me finish! He was pulling an all nighter for his last assignment for school. I fell asleep first. When I woke up I didn't feel his ki nearby. I spent the whole morning trying to find him. When I couldn't find him I decided to go home and wait for him to come back, and that's when I find you clowns at my apartment." "You know what I think Vegeta. I think your lying. I mean you could be old enough to be his Dad, why would he be interested in you? Here's my theory. You only have that apartment because it was the only way that you'd keep an eye on Gohan so his family wouldn't know. Last night after you left your house drunk, you caught up to him and harassed him. He rejects you, you rage out, kill him and just left his corpse out on the street like if he's worth nothing." Vegeta felt his life stop for a moment. Elliot kept going "You have no idea how much you make me want to puke. You have a nice home, a beautiful wife who's in charge of a billion dollar company, supporting in laws, and you want to throw it all away because of your sick ambition-" " Shut the hell up!" Everything went silent for a moment. "Did you say Gohan's... dead?" "Yeah. He's dead." Captain Cragen knocked on the one way mirror. They both left the interrogation room. "What is it?". George motions towards the room. Vegeta felt pale for a moment. water started coming out of his eyes. He couldn't control his facial expression, he hid his face with his cuffed hands, whimpering. Everyone on the other side of the room stood shocked. George states "I don't think he did it." Elliot also retorts back "How do you know if he's telling the truth?" "Well, he said he's engaged right? he's wearing an engagement ring." "So?" "When he was with his wife, he never wore one." "The victim wasn't wearing a ring." "He probably got mugged after he was killed. Also it's very rare to see The famous Vegeta depressed, instead of his usual raging." Olivia entered the room Vegeta tried the best he can to pull himself together "You… you guys are lying… there's no way Gohan's dead. He couldn't have died so easily." "Vegeta we're not lying, we have his body in the lab?" "I don't believe you!" "Do you want to see him?"

In the lab. Vegeta and Olivia are standing in front of a clothed lying figure. Melinda asked him "Are you ready?" Vegeta nodded. Melinda revealed the figure to be Gohan's body lying, motionless, more paler than his usual complexion, no scratches wounds or anything. Vegeta's eyes started watering again. He turned around for a moment. He gagged, felt like throwing up. He couldn't understand why it bothered him so much. He was used to seeing dead bodies all the time since childhood, but seeing Gohan, the love of his life. The person who wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. Seeing him in this state feels as if his heart broke to millions of pieces, maybe more. "Are you okay Vegeta?" "Can… can I have a moment alone with him." Olivia nodded. Olivia asked "Did you figure out the cause of death?" Melinda replied "Poison." Olivia raised an eyebrow "Poison?" "My opinion, even though this is the first time I meet Vegeta, I don't see him as the kind of person to use poison to kill someone." The front doors open revealing an angry Chi Chi seeing Vegeta giving a kiss on Gohan's forehead. "Ma'am you can't just enter the lab without permission-" "Shut up! Why is that monster near my son! What kind of authorities would let a killer roam around freely!" Olivia tries to calm her down "Mrs, Son Vegeta is only a suspect we don't have any proof he did it." "Of course he did it! Bulma told me he left the house drunk around the same time my Gohan was going home!" "How could you know Mrs. Son?" Chi Chi snarled at them "Vegeta beat up my son a few times when they were little, isn't that an obvious clue for you detectives!" Vegeta powered up a little "Woman you know damn well that was a long time ago, before we even got to know each other! I'm sick of you telling the whole god damned world that I'm some kind of sick fuck, when you're the one who's been harassing him since childhood you psycho bitch!" Chi Chi's eyes widened "How dare you disrespect me you piece of crap! This shows you don't love my Gohan!" "Stop it! Both of you calm down or I'll have to arrest the both of you!" Olivia yelled. Melinda asked "Mrs. Son what are you here for?" "My son's body, for the funeral. And don't think you're invited Vegeta!" Vegeta's power raised a bit higher "Stop, stop! You'll have to wait a week Mrs. Son, we're still doing tests, and we just figured out that he was poisoned." "P… poisoned? How could you know?" "The body had no physical damage, I figured there had to be another reason why he died." Chi Chi fell to her knees and started sobbing "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! My poor Gohaaaaaaan!" "Mrs. Son, Vegeta, both of you have to go home now it's getting late. Vegeta, if you did love Gohan can you come back tomorrow morning to help us-" "You don't have to tell me twice I'll be here. I'll be the first one here before any other cop gets to work."

**DUH, DAH!**

**5:00 a.m Police department**

The whole team looked outside the window and noticed Vegeta at the front door Captain Cragen surprised said "He wasn't kidding." Vegeta waited at Olivia's desk to wait for her. Olivia brought Vegeta coffee and donuts "I gotta admit Vegeta I'm impressed. You're one of the only suspects who would actually volunteer to help us in a case." "Hmph… I did it because I know I didn't poison Gohan. I loved him too much to lay a finger on him." Vegeta took a sip from his coffee. "I remembered how he saved me from Cell and I helped him save the Earth." "Wait. Gohan saved us from Cell? I thought it was Mr. Satan." Vegeta Chuckled "Are you kidding me. Come on you honestly think just because he has little strength and breaks things, makes him powerful enough to beat Cell. It was all Gohan with the help of his father." "What happened to his father?" Vegeta took another drink from his coffee. "Gohan had all that power go through his head. He got too over confident, and let cell power up. Before Cell blew the earth up Kakarot sacrificed himself to save the earth. Cell still survived so Gohan used the last of his power to defeat him." "I was wondering because I heard you're the one who killed him." "Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, that's just another one of Chi Chi's lies. Her and my ex wife always try to find ways to make me look like the bad guy in front of everyone." "Why's that?" "Chi Chi is just mad because Gohan fell in love with me." "Can you explain more?" Vegeta finished his donut. "You're not going to believe me but Gohan told us, Chi Chi has been obsessed with him since he was born. Did you called them here too?" "They?" "Hey Vegeta." Krillin walked in with his wife and his small daughter. "Who are they?" "Thats Our best friend krillin, he knew Kakarot and Gohan since childhood. "Where were you when I needed you guys yesterday." "Piccolo just told us the news so we came here as fast as we can." "Where is that namekian?" "Unfortunately Hell broke loose in the other world so it's off limits right now. He and Dende went to go help. We don't know how long they'll be gone." "It's gotta be bad if Dende's gone too." "I'm sorry what happened to Gohan, Vegeta." Vegeta didn't say anything "So who's she?" "My apologies my name is Detective Benson." "My name is Krillin this is my wife 18 and my daughter Marron. Is Vegeta in trouble?" "Right now he's a main suspect. Gohan's mother accuses him of killing Gohan." "Really? You guys are going to believe Chi Chi?" "Does everyone think this Mom's crazy?" 18 answered "You have no idea." Krillin asked "So how do we get Vegeta out of the suspect list?" Olivia replied "Some proof that he and Gohan were dating and engaged would help first." Vegeta answered "What my ring doesn't count!?" "Anyone can buy a ring and say they're engaged Vegeta" "Hmph." Krillin asked "What about wedding invitations? You and Gohan were making invitations the other night weren't you? "Something more convincing." 18 asked "Krillin, didn't Yamcha recorded the night Vegeta proposed to Gohan?" "Oh yeah forgot about that." Krillin chuckled. Vegeta's face flushed with anger "I thought I told you guys to delete that video!" "Oh come on Vegeta aren't you glad we didn't delete it. It helps a little." "He's right." "Don't forget, that we can also bring Gohan back with the dragon balls. That way he'll tell us who killed him." Everything went silent "I can't bring him back Krillin, he's been poisoned." Krillin's eyes widened "R… really?!" Olivia asked "Is that a problem?" 18 answered "When you try to bring someone back to life with the dragon balls, It'll only work if the person has been murdered. We can't bring a person back if it involves old age or a sickness. In Gohan's case even though he's been murdered, he died in a form of sickness so we can't bring him back." Olivia then came up with a conclusion. "Wait a minute if that's the case then the killer who poisoned him knew he couldn't be brought back to life. Which means it had to be someone who knew him and had a problem with him. I'm going to need you three to help me." "Anything." "Name anyone who had problems with Gohan." "Am I still a suspect?" "Grab your friend Yamcha, and we'll try and get somewhere." "I have to get help from the beta male?" Krillin smiled "He's your only hope Vegeta." "GRRR!"

Will Yamcha save the day?


	4. Chapter 4

"John, Fin you both better listen." Olivia asked the group "Okay so who do you guys think would have problems with Gohan?" Vegeta tells them "Before we start with this list I just remembered that Gohan wasn't the only one who died. Gohan was also known as the Great Saiyaman. Fin spoke up "You've got to be kidding me. Not only did we lose a person but we also lost a hero!?" Olivia asked "Anymore secrets? Alright let's get started." Krillin spoke first " I would name Videl first." "As in Videl Satan town hero?" "Yeah she went out with Gohan for a little while. They broke up because Gohan didn't really like Videl the same way he liked Vegeta. Chi Chi just forced them to go out. Aaaaaaand because someone was jealous." Krillin motioned toward Vegeta."I wasn't jealous!" 18 chuckled "Oh come on we all noticed how you looked at Gohan and Videl before Her battle at the 25th annual martial arts tournament." "You know what…. fuck off." "Okay let's remember to stay on track. Anyone else you guys know." krillin spoke again "There was also this guy in Gohan's class who has a crush on Videl. He threatened Gohan to kick his ass for breaking her heart. I just can't remember his name at the moment. It was something involved with a pencil." "I think it was Sharpener honey." "Think so?" Vegeta spoke out "I wouldn't jot down his name. I don't see him as dangerous." John replied "It's good to find sorts of clues to help us though." "In that case put down my ex wife's name on the list, because she still lied to you guys about me." Krillin also stated "Don't forget she wasn't so friendly towards you guys after the divorce." "Don't remind me." "Is that all?" Krillin just remembered "Oh yeah, forgot about Mr. Satan." Fin questioned "That, fake?" "Yeah since he's Videl's father and Gohan kicked his ass in the tournament." "18 spoke up "Don't forget Gohan was the one who destroyed Cell, and Mr. Satan lied to the whole world saying he saved us." John said "Called it." "I think that's it." Olivia finished the list "So where do you guys want to go first?" John said "I can go question Bulma again if you want me to?" Fin smiled "You just wanna go see her Mom again don't you?" Vegeta smirked "Don't get your hopes up John." "Alright Fin, you and John will go see the Briefs again, while me and Elliot will go see the Satan's Are we clear?" Elliot walked in "Crystal." Krillin asked "What about us?" "You guys still need to get your friend Yamcha for the video, and to prove Vegeta's not a suspect." "Kay."

.

.

**DUH, DAH!**

**Satan Empire, Satan City**

"Come on men, you're going to have to train harder to reach to my great level!" Mr. Satan was yelling to all the athletes training in his gym. Most of the men who clearly showed it was their first day were already sweaty, tired, and cramping up. Usual members always lift over 300 pounds of weight, always testing their strength. Elliot and Olivia walked in, and the first thing that hits them is the smell. "Great, sweaty men." Elliot smirked at Olivia's comment. They both saw Hercule Satan standing in the middle of the training room. Elliot called "Excuse me, Hercule Satan!" Mr. Satan looked over to the two detectives coming towards him. "What can I do for my two fans today?" Elliot took out his badge "Mind if we talk to you in private?".

At Mr. Satan's office, Hercule looked a bit worried. He kept wiping off the sweat from his forehead nervous because of the two detectives . "S-so how may I help you detectives today?" Olivia asked "Is your daughter around by any chance?" "She's actually upstairs." "Can you call her here?" "Now hang on. What's this about, barging here, calling me out and bringing my daughter into this?" "We're trying to solve a murder Mr. Satan and we think that you or your daughter could be involved." "Now see here! There's now way that my family would ever be involved in a murder. My daughter is the protector of this city, and I saved the Earth from being destroyed by Cell. You should be more appreciative to your hero!" Elliot laughed "Look pal we already know you weren't the one who saved us from Cell so just call your daughter here." "How dare you! You have no proof!" "Actually we have some of your old friends with us who say so." "Who are they? Mr. Satan posed heroically. " I'll show those weaklings all my might, so they won't ever lie to anyone again." Elliot smirked "Does the name Vegeta Briefs ring a bell?" Mr. Satan went pale in seconds after hearing that maniac's name. He remembered seeing him during the cell games and again at the martial arts tournament. He remembered how Vegeta almost blew up the whole stadium when facing against Goku. He shivered at the thought "Heh ha...ha ha ha… heh...ha W..why don… don't we call my d...daughter here." Elliot felt satisfied "Good idea." They waited for a few minutes until Videl entered her Dad's office. "Dad, is everything alright?" Videl noticed the two detectives "What's going on? Who are they?" Videl Satan. My name is Detective Benson and this is my partner Detective Stabler. Mind if we ask you and your Dad a few questions?" Videl looked at her shivering Dad then to the detectives "Sure." Once everyone is settled Olivia started "Where were you both, two nights ago?" Videl answered first "I was out on a date… well not really a date. I was at a restaurant hanging out with Sharpener." "Oh both of you were there?" "Yeah." "If we go to that restaurant, will they tell us that they saw you both?" "Yeah. I'm sorry for asking this but what's this is about?" Olivia waited for a moment "Videl, we found your ex boyfriend Gohan dead two nights ago." Videl's eyes widened "N...no way. You've got to be kidding me. How?" "Someone poisoned him." Tears started forming from her eyes then her Dad noticed "Videl what's wrong sweetheart?" Videl wiped her tears as much as she can "I'm sorry it's just... I remembered the last thing I told him after we broke up was to… drop dead… I.. I didn't mean it that way." Olivia comforted her "Videl, that's why we're here. We're going to find out who did it." Elliot asked "Mr. Satan. Where were you two nights ago." "I.. I was at home. You can ask the neighbors they saw me a few times during the night." "Alright now that we cleared Videl, Hercule and Sharpener we can go back." "Wait!" Videl exclaimed "Sharpener and I didn't stay long at the restaurant. I didn't feel comfortable being on a date with him so I left home early. Sharpener didn't seem happy. We argued outside, and he kept blaming all his problems on Gohan t..then he left." "Scratch that only Videl and Hercule." "I have another question detectives." Olivia asked "What is it?" "How's Gohan's fiance?" "Quiet... Really quiet." Videl looked shocked "That's... not like him."

Meanwhile, John and Fin made their way to the front door at Capsule Corp. Before they would knock Mrs. Briefs already opened the door. She was surprised seeing the two detectives again "Oh John you two came back." John asked "Mrs. Briefs is your daughter home?" "Oh I'm sorry but I don't know where she went?" "Mind if we ask you a few more questions." "Oh sure John, I was just on my way to the cafe, why don't you two join me?" "I think here is good isn't it?" "Now John what have we talked about before?" " *Sigh* alright then." Fin laughed and thought "Weak."

They let Mrs. Briefs lead the way and drove to an unfamiliar place is East City. The neighborhood looked simply elegant. It's unbelievable that this neighborhood would have such clean streets and curbs. No litter on the ground like most neighborhoods in the city. Not many people were seen outside. It's what most people would dream to have in a neighborhood. Peace. "Stop here." They stopped near an alley. Fin curious about the area asked "I don't think this is the kind of place for a cafe?" "It's right here." Fin and John looked and were dumbfounded seeing that there actually is a cafe. They read the neon sign that has the name of the cafe "The Hideout" "How appropriate." Inside, the smell of fresh warm coffee filled the cafe. The lights were dimmed. The interior was mostly red. There were a few couches. Each table would have a shelf nearby full of flavors to add for coffee or tea. Most of the people inside the cafe looked like they have professional jobs Mrs. Briefs ordered her usual, coffee and sweets. She then lead them to a secluded area of the cafe. John asked "So do you come here often?" Mrs. Briefs sounded a bit less than her usual cheery self. "I only come here when my family is busy doing their own thing. I spend most of my time here thinking of a lot of things. So did my daughter do something to Gohan?" Fin asked "Did you notice any weird behavior with your daughter lately?" Mrs. Briefs took a sip from her coffee. "Ever Since her divorce with Vegeta, she hasn't been herself lately. She doesn't talk to me as much anymore. She'll only talk to Chi Chi. She wouldn't even let me play with my grandson sometimes." "Has she ever bother Vegeta and Gohan?" "She's been trying to make Vegeta's life more hard." "You wouldn't happen to know where she was two nights ago?" "She was home with me. But now that you mention that, two nights ago she looked a bit worried I tried asking her about it, but I didn't get much talk." "I see." Mrs. briefs looked down at her reflection in the coffee mug, with a worried expression "John, Fin. If my daughter is somehow involved in this case can you do whatever you can to help her?" John replied "We'll try the best we can. If you see your daughter can you tell her to meet us at the station?" "Anything to help my daughter."

.

.

**DUH, DAH!**

**Petco Park, San Diego Downtown, California**

Krillin, and 18 just arrived at the baseball stadium. "Is this where Yamcha plays today 18?" "It was all over the news that Yamcha's team is playing against the San Diego Padres so I guess they would have to play in San Diego." "Good point. Let's go find the locker rooms." "Actually Krillin can we wait up here." "Why? what's the matter?" "It's just that I never been to a baseball game so I'm curious. Krillin smiled "I see, I guess we can take a break. Wish we would have brought Marron along." 18 smiled back "We'll get her a souvenir." "Oh, looks like the games gonna start."Ladies and gentlemen, put your hands together for our visitors "The Taitans!" Half the stadium cheered when Yamcha's team came out. Krillin saw Yamcha coming out last "Hey look theres Yamcha!" "And now, give it up for the home team the.. Padres!" The rest of the stadium roared when the Padres came out. 18 noticed the cheer difference between the two team "Hmm…" "What is it 18?" 18 smirked "Why don't we help Yamcha win this game." "T..they'll notice us though, won't they?" "I think we're fast enough." "Oh... Dende please help us."

* * *

><p>Apologies if this chapter seemed too dull. I don't know what I was thinking.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Two days later. A group of officers found Vegeta sleeping in front of the station again. "Is this legal?" "Let's just get him outta here". Elliot walked by and saw Vegeta "It's alright he's with us, I'll get him out of here."

Inside. "You know you don't have to keep sleeping in front of the station. Just show up." "I'm trying to prove you guys that I'm not a suspect. Anyway did you find anyone else?" "We know Mr. Satan and his daughter didn't do it." "Figures for Mr. Satan, I know Videl couldn't have done it either. We both love Gohan so much. She came to my appartment last night to talk to me." "What did you guys talk about?"

*Flashback*

Vegeta was about to head out to the police station. He opened the door and was surprised to see Videl standing outside his hallway. They stared at each other for a moment. Vegeta tried to avoid her. "Where are you going Vegeta?" Vegeta replied "To the police station. Want to walk me over there?" They both went outside the apartment complex and started walking. Vegeta noticed Videl kept her distance from him. "I'm not gonna hurt you, you know. Theres no point if I do." Videl stopped "Vegeta. D...did you do anything to Gohan?" "*sigh* Why would I do anything to him? You know I love him as much as you do." Feeling annoyed Videl said "Chi Chi told me you're a big threat to her family-" "Oh stop! Don't bring up that woman. That woman hates everything but her son!" Videl retorted back "That's not true! She never hated me!" "Really? Because from what I remember, Gohan told me she wasn't very fond of you at first. Then when you mentioned about your cooks, and how many rooms you have, she suddenly welcomed you to the family. You guys weren't even dating yet." Videl thought for a moment. It made sense. If she hadn't mentioned about her luxurious life, she wouldn't have been able to be near Gohan. "At least I showed that I loved him. You're the worst you know. You have a kid with your wife, and It takes you six, seven years to realize your feelings towards Gohan. Then you decide to leave your family as if they didn't happened. I bet you don't even visit them!" Vegeta scowled at her "Look rich girl. Don't you dare try to make me feel guilty. You love Gohan? Please. Do you even know why you have fame Videl. It's because your Dad's a lie. He lied saying he saved us from Cell even after Gohan confessed to you, that he was the one who saved us. You never told anyone the truth have you? Why is that, hm?" "I… I… No one would ever believe me if I told them the truth." Vegeta looked confused, he attempted to calm down. "Look, It doesn't matter anymore. Just keep doing what you're doing." Tears rolled down Videl's cheeks "I'm not done with you!" Vegeta payed attention. "How much do you love Gohan, Huh!?"

*End of Flashback*

"What did you tell her?" Vegeta blushed a deep red. "Y...You don't want to know." "Where is she now?" "Beats me. After I finished what I said she left without saying goodnight." "That's expected." John yelled "We have trouble at Orange Star High School!" Elliot told Vegeta "Just wait for us here."

.

.

**DUH, DAH!**

**Orange Star High School, Satan City**

"AAAHH! Videl you're hurting me!" a large crowd of students are watching as Videl holds Sharpener's arms and pulls them backwards. "Just tell me where you went after you left the restaurant!" "I already told you I went home!" Elliot and Fin's cars show up. Olivia came out quickly, pushing the crowd of students to get to Videl "Videl what are doing!?" Sharpener yelled "Oh thank Dende! Please, please help me! I feel my arms coming out of my sockets!" Olivia and Fin pried Videl off of Sharpener. "Thank you, thank you." Elliot and John broke up the crowd "Alright shows over go back to class right now!"

They brought Videl and Sharpener to the police station and sat them in different interrogation rooms. Olivia spoke to Videl and Elliot spoke to Sharpener. "Videl what were you trying to accomplish attacking Sharpener?" "I was trying to help." "You could've called us to tell us that you found him." "I just felt so guilty." "Why? You didn't kill Gohan, Videl?" "I felt guilty because I wasn't able to love Gohan as much." "Everyone feels the same way Videl." "In my case it's different. I felt as if I was only there because his Mom wanted me to. It didn't feel real!"

"Where were you Sharpener? We spent looking for you for about two days now. Where did you go after you left Videl?" "I was home." "No you weren't." "Who says?" "We already went to your house and you weren't there." "What's it to you?" Elliot scowled at him. "Don't give me attitude right now kid. You're a suspect right now, and if you don't help us, everyone will think that you're the one who killed the Great Saiyaman. How do you think that'll work out after you leave here?" "Sharpener growled "I was at a strip club." "Name?" Sharpener's face flushed and angry red "Beating around the Bush." Elliot chuckled "Good boy."

George brought Vegeta in the room with Videl. "Tell her Vegeta. "Videl, I'm sorry what I said last night. I couldn't control myself. Gohan made me feel more human, and he always told me it's normal to let these feelings out. I'm still learning to control those. "I appreciate you helping find Gohan's killer, because you also love Gohan, and-" "Stop. I get it, and I don't blame you. You're right I should've told the truth to everyone when Gohan told me. He should've been the real hero, not my Dad." "That doesn't matter anymore. Let's stop talking about the past and try to work together now to find out who killed him." Vegeta and Videl shook on it. "Gohan was lucky to have you." "Same here."

Olivia smiled "You did it Dr. Huang." "She just needed to feel appreciated that's all." Videl came out first from the interrogation room. She was a bit surprised finding Chi Chi here. "Oh, Videl I heard what happened, I wanted to know if you were okay?" "I..I'm fine Chi Chi." "I know how much you love my Gohan. I just wish Gohan married you first before... he got in the way." Videl felt herself cringe a bit."It would've have been nice, but I think Gohan and Vegeta would've made a better couple." "What are you saying?" Chi Chi put her hand on Videl's forehead "Do you feel sick dear. You don't feel too warm." Chi Chi noticed Vegeta coming out of the same room where Videl was. "You!" Vegeta played along looking from his left behind then his right, looked at Chi Chi again, and pointed himself "Me?" "What did you put in Videl's head?" "We only agreed to work together to find Gohan's killer." "What are you talking about? You're the one who killed my Gohan, you monster!" Elliot stepped in "Look Mrs. Son we still have to question Bulma." Chi Chi questioned at Elliot "How could Bulma do it? you idiots." "Well we can't find her right now, which makes her another main suspect." "She's the one who told me that Vegeta left the house drunk!" Vegeta stepped in "No! She lied. I also got a call from Krillin and the others, and they said they have proof I didn't do it." Chi Chi looked surprised "How the hell did that barbaric gang get involved!?" "They're Gohan's best friends, that's how they got involved." "Gohan's only best friend is me!" George looked at her weird and asked "Mrs. Son please, don't stress out, Gohan wouldn't want to see you stressed right?" Chi Chi calmed down a bit, and smiled. "That's true, he always takes care of me whenever I needed him." "Would you like to tell me more about Gohan it could help with the investigation?" "That sounds relieving. Let me just make a call to my younger son, letting him know I might be late."

Olivia asked Vegeta "Did they find Yamcha?" "They did. His baseball team was playing against the San Diego Padres," Fin overheard "I heard about that game. The Taitans won." Olivia looked shocked "They went all the way to California?" "Yeah, they're on their way home right now."

Meanwhile. Yamcha, Krillin, and 18 are headed home. Krillin's in a good mood "Man, still can't believe we didn't get caught during the game." "Yeah, thanks a lot again guys. We didn't prepare for this game at all." "Thank 18, it was all her idea." 18 smirked. "I just wanted to have some fun since we were in San Diego." "My favorite part were the bars, restaurants, and stores." Yamcha laughed "Well my favorite part was when you beat up the guy who was trying to flirt with 18." "That guy had it coming! His face is not gonna look so pretty in the news now!" 18 smiled towards Krillin "My hero." Yamcha noticed something in the sky "What is that?" They noticed a ship speeding towards them. Krillin wondered "Hey, isn't that Bulma's ship?" "Krillin look out!" Krillin ducked as the ship flies by, and stops."For Dende's sake Bulma what the shit!?" "Sorry guys, I couldn't control the brakes. How was California?" 18 replied "It was good." "I heard you won the game Yamcha congrats." Yamcha spoke nervously. "T..Thanks." "Hey wanna go celebrate with me today?" "Uhh.. sur-" "We're sort of busy. Can it wait tomorrow?" 18 spoke out "Oh come on it's only for today, and he's probably tired from the game and flying all the way back here. Give the champ a break." "Hmm… Maybe you're right. Oh by the way Bulma, sorry about the divorce put up in public." Bulma giggled "What are you talking about?" "You didn't hear? Vegeta told everyone about the divorce. It's on the news." Oh 18 you're such a kidder only you guys know about it." 18's eyes widened "Bulma I'm serious it's on the news, look online." Bulma felt startled she took out her cellphone and typed in the url box _Bulma Briefs Divorced. _Hoping it's just a joke, the horror in her eyes showed otherwise. She dropped her phone and quickly revved up the ships engine and speeded off somewhere leaving the three in the dust (or gust of air, in this case). Krillin asked "18, what was that about?" "Krillin, didn't you find that weird that she wanted to hangout with Yamcha." "Not really, I mean a lot of women were with Yamcha the past two days." "Krillin, Bulma never hangs out with Yamcha." Krillin pondered "That's true huh. Wait, you don't think Bulma could've killed Gohan right? I mean sure she's a little agressive, but that's low even for her." "I don't know, but we have to focus on getting the evidence right now." "Right." Yamcha asked "18, did you make up that news story about Vegeta and the divorce?" "Oh no that one is actually true, I heard about it before we took off. Even if she didn't care we still could've escaped in a few seconds while she glanced the other way. What surprised me though is that she didn't hear about it yet." Krillin chuckled "Guess Vegeta saved us."

Back at the station Elliot came back from "Beating around the bush" to confirm Sharpener's alibi. Olivia asked "How'd it go?" Elliot looked like he wanted to puke "He's telling the truth." "What happened? You look like crap." "Those women need to shave. The name of the place says it all." Captain Cragen asked "Has anyone found Bulma Briefs yet?" Olivia replied "Not yet captain." Vegeta interrupted "Don't worry I think she'll show up here on her own." Fin asked "Why do you think that?" Vegeta smirked "Two days ago I talked to some reporters who were hanging around here." "What did you tell them?" "I just talked to them about my hidden divorce from one and a half year ago." "Everyone's eyes widened" "Olivia spoke "You said that's a secret right?" "Was."

All of a sudden a ship landed in front of the police station. Vegeta smiled "Right on time." Bulma came out of the ship and turned it into a capsule and ran inside the station before anyone sees her.

The elevator opened revealing Bulma "What the hell Vegeta!? I thought we agreed that no one would know!" "Bulma. Since I'm a suspect people are going to ask me questions involved our relationship. So I thought, what the hey they're bound to know sooner or later, might as well just get it over with now." "I have to keep appearances Vegeta!" "Bulma! is that what really matters right now!?" Olivia stepped in "Bulma as long as you're here can you answer some of our questions?" " Sure, I don't have a problem." "Let's go talk somewhere else." "No! I want to be here!" "Bulma please respect our-" "I said no! Either you ask the questions or I don't answer anything!" " *sigh* fine. Where were you in the night of Gohan's murder I was home with my mother." John spoke "Alibi confirmed. Then why did you lie about Vegeta?" "I was the only one drunk I thought he was home." "Why did you tell Chi Chi about Vegeta leaving the house drunk?" "I was probably still drunk or hungover when I called her." Chi Chi was about to head home until she saw Bulma. "Bulma! What are you doing here?" Bulma scowled toward Vegeta. "Vegeta happened." "Figures. I heard Yamcha's coming back did you see him yet?" Bulma quickly remembered Yamcha "Oh my God I forgot!" "As long as you're here can you take me home." "Sure. Sorry detectives looks like I'll have to come back later, I'll bring my lawyer next time." Vegeta felt satisfied "See. I was never with her. Am I off the list now?" Olivia replied "Almost, we still need Yamcha."

* * *

><p>Don't fail us Yamcha.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Krillin, 18, and Yamcha were standing in front of Yamcha's Apartment complex. Krillin felt relieved "Thank Dende, we made it." 18 spoke "Alright now all we have to do is get the video to the police station. Yamcha, if Bulma asks about the-" "About the what?" Bulma interrupted. "Shoot." "Sorry about leaving you guys like that. Something came up.. heh,heh." 18 asked "So What happened with Vegeta?" Bulma looked the other way "I don't want to talk about it. I just need to learn to get over it." She looked again, grinning towards Yamcha "So whad'ya say Yamcha?" "Wait Wha?" "Let's hangout tonight." Krillin spoke "Bulma we have to go to the police station." "I was just there, they don't need anymore evidence." "Huh?" "They have it all under control." 18 looked at her and thought. "Just let her Krillin." "18?" "Besides we have to go pick Marron remember." Krillin looked confused. Why would 18 give up Yamcha, then he realized "Oh that's right huh. It has been a long trip. I bet she misses us." Bulma smiled "It's settled." She held Yamcha's arm "Let's go Yamcha." 18 whispered in Yamcha's ear "Try not to let her near the video." Yamcha replied "Got it." After 18 and Krillin flew off, Yamcha asked "So where are we going?" "Why don't we go into your apartment first." Bulma winked at him. "A..Alright."

18 looked at Krillin "You shouldn't have said we were going to the police Krillin." "I'm sorry, it slipped out of my lips." "Don't worry it doesn't matter. It's not like she can stop us." Krillin asked 18 "Was it a good idea to leave Yamcha with Bulma?" "He'll be alright, he's been through worse." "I think Bulma has more power than a saibaman does." "He'll be fine. Let's pick up Marron real quick then we'll head to the station." "Oh, we're actually gonna pick her up." "To make it more convincing for Bulma. That way she'll be less suspicious of us, and more focused on Yamcha." "You're really good at this 18. Ever thought of becoming a detective like Olivia?" "Never thought about it. I don't really imagine myself as a cop." "So do you really think Yamcha will be ok. He didn't even tell us the clue about the night Gohan was murdered?" "Quit worrying, I don't think Bulma is even going to lay a finger on him."

Vegeta was still at the police department. Elliot asks "Hey Vegeta, don't you have a job of some sort?" "I do. I work for the newspaper." "Really? What do you do?" "Believe it or not, I write poetry." "No way." Elliot chuckled "Tough guy like you?" "Since I have my own apartment, I have to pay the bills. Gohan taught me a little poetry, then I got interested." Elliot then thought "Wait a minute those reporters you mentioned before did you know them?" "I do. I had to tell them why I wasn't at work, then I thought might as well put this in good use. My boss isn't angry at me at all. I gave her a great story, and boosted her ratings." Vegeta sensed three ki's "They're finally here."

Krillin, 18, and Marron showed up in front of the station. Marron rubbed her eyes "Mommy, I'm sleepy." "Sweetie. We just have to get Vegeta out of this mess, and then we can go home." "Okay Mommy." The three went inside. Elliot asks Vegeta "So what's in that video anyway?" Vegeta replied "It's better if you just see it." "Is it something embarrassing?" They heard the elevator ding and open. Krillin yelled "We got it Vegeta!" "What took you guys so long?" Vegeta only noticed the couple and their kid. "Where's the beta male? Don't tell me he died already." 18 replied "Don't worry we used him as bait right now." "Bait?" "Before we got here you're ex wife tried to keep us from giving the evidence." "Figures." Elliot looked at the Captain "Chief?" "We can't do anything yet Elliot." Olivia spoke "Shall we finally see the video?"

Krillin gave Olivia a usb flash drive. Olivia inserted it into her computer, opened the flash drive and found a video named _Vegeta's Proposal to Gohan_ Parentheses _Funny._ With an emoticon face like this XD, then Olivia clicked on it.

*Video*

The scene took place outside of kame house near the beach. The sun was just about to set. The camera turned facing Yamcha showing he's the one recording the video. Yamcha waved at the camera then started panning to see everybody else who was there that day. The first one to see was Master Roshi, and Korin sunbathing the sun's last rays. Yajirobe was eating as usual. Krillin, 18, and Marron were building sand castles together. Oolong, and Puar were arguing about a show. Something about a person who works as a forensics but is actually a serial killer. Finally there was Piccolo. Meditating. Suddenly someone yelled "Guys?" Yamcha quickly faced the camera to the second story window of kame house revealing Gohan sitting there. "Why do I have to wait up here again?" Yamcha replied "Vegeta said so. He said he has a surprise for you." Gohan asks "What is it?" "We don't know. He just told us to tell you to stay in that room." "I swear if it's what I think it is, we're going to break kame house" Everyone laughed a bit. "I'm serious, I'm not responsible to what happens to this house, got it!?" "Don't worry Krillin will fix everything Vegeta breaks." Krillin asks "Even Gohan?" "Even Gohan." "At least we have senzu beans for that." "Yeah the way Vegeta is probably in bed, Gohan's going to need at least five of them." "Plus a new island for Master Roshi." Piccolo spoke "Vegeta's here." Yamcha faced the camera to the sky showing Vegeta landing on the island. Krillin noticed something different about him. "Is he wearing a suit? That's a first." Vegeta was indeed wearing a suit. He had on a black vest over a white collared long sleeve shirt, a red tie with black slacks, and black leather gloves. He was carrying what looked like an old large radio, Yamcha asked him "Hey Vegeta, where did you get that boombox?" Krillin interrupted "Actually, better question.. How, did you find that?" Vegeta replied "Space Amazon. Where the real amazon is at." "That makes sense I guess…" Gohan couldn't help but blush at Vegeta wearing something formal, then remembered what he wanted to ask. "Geta, what am I doing up here?" Vegeta replied "Check the top drawer." Gohan disappeared from the window to check the drawer. Yamcha faced the camera to Vegeta taking out a microphone. Piccolo asked "What are you doing with that?" Vegeta replied "Wait for it." "A..Are you going to sing?" When Gohan reappeared at the window Yamcha zoomed in showing Gohan with a startled expression stuck on his face. He showed everyone a red velvet box showing a white gold wedding band. At that moment Vegeta started the music. The song Vegeta chose; "Be My Baby" by "The Ronettes." (You guys can skip the song if you want to.)

.

.

**The night we met I knew I needed you so **

**And if I had the chance, I'd never let you go**

**So, won't you say you love me**

**I'll make you so proud of me**

**We'll make 'em turn their heads every place we go**

**So won't you please **

_Be my, be my Baby_

**Be my little baby**

_My one and only baby_

**Say you'll be my darling **

Be my, be my baby

**Be my baby now**

My one and only baby

**Whoa oh oh oh **

**I'll make you happy, baby, just wait and see **

**For every kiss you give me, I'll give you three**

**Oh, since the day I saw you, I have been waiting for you**

**You know I will adore you till eternity**

**So won't you please**

_Be my, be my Baby _

**Be my little baby**

_My one and only baby_

**Say you'll be my darling **

Be my, be my baby

**Be my baby now**

My one and only baby

**Whoa oh oh oh **

…

During the middle of the song Yamcha panned to everyone's expressionless faces, then to Gohan attempting to hide his embarrassed reaction.

…

**So come on and please **

_Be my, be my Baby_

**Be my little baby**

_My one and only baby_

**Say you'll be my darling **

Be my, be my baby

**Be my baby now**

My one and only baby

**Whoa oh oh oh **

…

_Be my, be my Baby _

**Be my little baby**

_My one and only baby_

Be my, be my baby

My one and only baby

_Be my, be my Baby_

_My one and only baby_…

.

.

After the song was over, nothing was heard but the sound of waves. Yamcha panned back at everybody's faces turning red, trying all their might not to laugh, and noticed Piccolo's gone. "Uhh... guys where did Piccolo go?" Krillin was facing the other way. He quickly pointed to the ocean. Yamcha faced the camera where Krillin pointed. Piccolo was pretty far from the island. Suddenly he started laughing "**Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!**" Vegeta yelled "What's so funny!?" Piccolo replied "Your face!" "Aaargh!" Vegeta looked at everyone else now snickering. "And what are you all snickering about!" Krillin spoke "Well... Vegeta you.. kinda make funny faces when you sing." Marron giggled "Again! Again!" Vegeta growled towards the small family. Krillin shushed his daughter "Marron, knock it off. Daddy doesn't want to die again." "But his face looked funny." "Marron!" Gohan hopped off the second story house and cuddled Vegeta. Even though Vegeta complains about his own shortness sometimes, he loves it when Gohan's height smothers him. All, the advantage he can do to him like this. "Is that a.. yes?" "Yes! Yes! I want to." Master Roshi spoke "I wish Goku were still here to see this." Piccolo chuckled "Gohan getting married, or Vegeta's funny faces." "I heard that green man!" Gohan giggled at his fiance's comment. "Gohan, do you want to go celebrate inside." Vegeta winked at him. Master Roshi interrupted "I don't want my house destroyed Vegeta!" "Fine! Gohan get naked were gonna do it in the water instead." "Wha..!?" 18 spoke "And that's our cue to leave. Let's go inside Marron. "But Mommy I wanna see what they do in the water." "No you don't!" Gohan asked "Geta, what if there's sharks or dolphins in the water?" "Like that's gonna happen."

*End of the video*

Krillin commented "Then the next day we only ate shark." The team were faced the other way, now holding their laugh. Vegeta blushed furiously "Oh come on!"

Meanwhile Yamcha was sound asleep on his coffee table next to two glasses of wine. "Geta, what if there's sharks or dolphins in the water?" "Like that's gonna happen." Bulma just finished the video on Yamcha's laptop. She stood there for a while. She couldn't believe what she saw. Vegeta in a suit, singing, wedding proposal, sex… He never did these things with her. Except the sex, but.. he was never that enthusiastic when she wanted to have fun with him. Bulma grabbed her glass of wine, and starts guzzling down the whole thing. She sets the empty glass on the coffee table and rests her head on her arm. Feeling she didn't drink enough she snatches the bottle and drinks more. She re winded the video a couple times to the part where Gohan hugs Vegeta to torture herself with the image of Vegeta grabbing Gohan. She still has some wine left in the bottle. Angry towards the video, Bulma starts turning the bottle until it was completely upside down letting the rest of the wine splash down upon Yamcha's laptop. After she finished soaking the laptop, she closes it, and thinks for a moment. She then remembered her only son still home. "Trunks! *hic* I can't *hic* let him out of my sight." She picks up her things including her sleeping tablets. She then puts on her shoes, and walks to the door. Before she could leave she turned to look at Yamcha still "asleep". "Oh, Yamcha. Poor, poor, *hic* poor pathetic Yamcha. Couldn't save Vegeta. You never save anyone. *hic* What good are you?" After that she leaves the apartment.

.

.

**DUH, DAH!**

**Chi Chi raging 8:00 a.m**

Chi Chi walks into the police station, and quickly walks in the elevator. She waits as the elevator rises. The elevators dings, and opens it's doors. She already saw Vegeta sitting in front of Olivia's desk. Vegeta noticed Chi Chi coming out of the elevator and greeted her "Morning." Chi Chi scowled at Vegeta. She quickly walks towards him, and starts punching him "Why!?" *crack* Vegeta protected himself "Do you have to *crack* exist! *crack* If you monsters never came to this planet in the first place *crack* my Gohan would still be alive!" *crack* Olivia held Chi Chi's fists "What's going on!?" Chi Chi snatched her fists away from Olivia "When will you police arrest him?" "Mrs. Son we talked about this. Vegeta was only a suspect." "Was?" "He was engaged to Gohan." Chi Chi stood her ground "No he wasn't! He stalked my son! He harassed him!" "Mrs. Son we have proof they were going out, and engaged" Vegeta interrupted "Even the kids in my neighborhood talk about it. Sometimes they sing it whenever they see me or Gohan." Chi Chi retorted back "You, shut your trap!"

A mother walked in with her 6 year old little girl to the station to report a robbery in her apartment. The small girl looked around and recognized Vegeta. She spoke to her mother in her native tongue "Mama, ahi esta Vegeta. Puedo decir hola?" Her mother replied "No mas di hola, luego regresas okay." Her daughter nodded yes and walked over to where Vegeta is at. "Vegeta!" Vegeta looked to see his neighbor girl walking up to him Olivia asked "who's this?" Vegeta replied "She's my neighbor's kid. Val what are you doing here? My Mom brought me here. I just came to say hi. Is Gohan with you?" A moment of silence came. Vegeta replied "I'll tell you about it later. Go back to your Mom, looks like she's waiting for you." "Okay. Tell Gohan I said hi." She smiled, and skipped away. While she was skipping to her mother she sang a tune "

_Vegeta and Gohan sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Gohan with a baby carriage. That's not all, that's not all here comes baby doing Martial arts. That's not all, that's not all here comes baby doing a Kamehameha!"_ Chi Chi growled, and raised her voice to that child's mother "Ma'am can you shut your kid's mouth!" Val's mother was startled, then scowled towards Chi Chi "No te enojes abuela! Asi es como agarras mas arrugas en la cara!" "What did you say!" Val's mother carried Val and walked quickly to the next room mumbling to herself "Que chingados le pasa a esta vieja loca?" Chi Chi started sobbing "This is all your fault! I can't even have a peaceful funeral for my Gohan with you around. All the judges refuse to give me a restraining order against you!" Olivia asked "Really?"

*Flashback*

"Okay ma'am were almost done with your restraining order. Now tell us, who's the person you want this restraining order against." Chi Chi was finally relieved to earn some sort of justice. She happily replied to the judge "Vegeta Briefs sir." "Okay, Vegeta Brie… The judge paused for a moment, then spoke "I'm sorry I think I heard wrong. Can you repeat the name again." Chi Chi answered again "Vegeta Briefs." The judge put down his pen and questioned Chi Chi "Ma'am do you know the person, you're giving that restraining order against?" Chi Chi raised her voice a bit "Yes I do. Is there a problem?" The judge questioned her again "Ma'am are you trying to kill us?" "Excuse me!?" "Do you know that man can destroy our planet with his rage anytime he wants?" "I don't care about this planet! I don't want him near my son's funeral!" "Look. Just because you don't appreciate the life of others, doesn't give you the right to throw the whole planet under the bus." The judge raised his gavel "Restraining order declined!" *Thump!* "What!?" The judge stood up "Now excuse me I have to go warn all the other judges before you ask them."

*End of flashback*

Vegeta smirks "That explains why my boss gave me a raise this morning." Olivia asks Vegeta "Your boss knows?" "I guess it's on the news now." Olivia turned the television on. "Local judge saved the entire planet from being destroyed. Sir, do you have any comments that you want to say to the entire planet?" The judge replied "I'd like to thank all the judges from around the world who've helped me convince the Supreme Court (which only took about five minutes) to save the Earth from Vegeta's rage." Olivia spoke "If only they pushed laws that quickly." Chi Chi balled her fists "Now no one will take my case if it involves Vegeta Briefs!." Vegeta interrupted again "I'm not even a Briefs anymore remember. I'm divorced." Chi Chi slapped Vegeta's face "Now I have to wash my hands because of you! I'm leaving!" While she was walking out, she noticed Yamcha coming out the elevator with coffee. She walked near him and smacked his coffee out of his hands, which caused him to be splashed with piping hot coffee. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" The other cops saw what happened and helped him clean up. One cop asked him "Sorry about your coffee sir. Do you want us to buy you a cup?" Yamcha replied "No, no, it's alright."

* * *

><p>In case if anyone didn't understand the spanish parts, here are the translations.<p>

_Mama, ahi esta Vegeta. Puedo decir hola? **:** Mom, Vegeta's here. Can I say hi?_

_No mas di hola, luego regresas okay **:** Just say hi, then come back okay_

_No te enojes abuela! Asi es como agarras mas arrugas en la cara! **:** Don't get angry grandma! That's how you get more wrinkles on your face!_

_Que chingados le pasa a esta vieja loca? **:** What the fuck is wrong with that crazy lady?_


	7. Chapter 7

Yamcha walked towards Vegeta "How's it going Vegeta?" Vegeta looked surprised "You just got burned." "Ha ha very funny." "18 mentioned you were bait last night. How'd that go?" "Oh Bulma. Yeah when I woke up she was gone, and drank all my wine. She also destroyed my laptop, how do you think that went?" There was a moment of silence "So the usual with women huh." Yamcha mumbled "Wish I was still in California." Olivia spoke "Yamcha, you're finally here. Krillin told us you know something about this case." "Oh, right. Well, I saw Gohan on the night he was murdered." "You did?" "Yeah." "Tell us what happened that night?"

*Flashback*

Yamcha was at a convenience store buying some items before leaving to California. He checked his phone to notice he only has three hours left to get on the flight with the rest of the team. He walked to the register to pay for the items, then starts heading to his car. On the way he recognized Gohan walking in his direction "Gohan!" Gohan heard Yamcha calling him. "Yamcha? I thought you were suppose to be in California right now?" "I still have about three hours to head to the airport. I was just buying a few things for the trip. What are you doing out so late? I thought by now you'd be cuddling up next to Vegeta since you two are engaged and stuff." "I was at the apartment, then I got a call from my Mom. She told me to meet her at Iguana St." "Is she still trying to keep you from marrying Vegeta?" "She wants to talk about it." "That's a yes." "I told her I didn't want to speak to her, but she kept begging me to talk to her." "Don't you think you should've brought Vegeta with you?" "I don't think it's a good idea. I think she remembers Vegeta hitting her with the shark. He also came home so tired today, I didn't want to bother him while he was asleep." Yamcha felt unsure. "If you want I can tag along just in case." "No, it's alright I'm only going to talk to her then go home. It's not going to take long. Besides you gotta go to California tonight." "Are you sure Gohan?" Gohan smiled "Don't worry I'll be fine. I better get going. I want to get this over with." Gohan started flying "Good luck with the Padres!" Yamcha replied "I'll do it for you and Vegeta!"

*End of flashback*

Vegeta formed fists with both his hands. Olivia asked "Yamcha were there any other people who heard you both?" "We stood outside a laundromat. I think they have security cameras." "What's the laundromat called?" "Satan's Soap." "Is everything in this town named after him?" Elliot replied "Yes." Olivia sighed "We'll go check right now. Wait for us here."

.

.

**DUH, DAH!**

**Satan's Soap, Satan City**

John and Fin walked with the owner of the place "A murder you say? But how can I help?" Fin replied "We need footage from five nights ago to prove an alibi." "Of course, come. The security footage is in my office." Inside the office, the owner took out all the footage from her computer "Do you need footage from the inside or outside?" "outside." "I always save the footage in my computer for at least a month then transfer the videos into a flash drive. " John spoke "We're lucky then." "Here's the video." The footage took place outside the laundromat. A lot of customers were going in and out. Fin asked "Can we fast forward the video?" "Sure." As the owner fast forwarded; they caught a glimpse of Yamcha. "Wait! rewind that part." The footage showed Yamcha talking to Gohan for at least five minutes. After their conversation Gohan flew off, just like how Yamcha described it. "Is there any audio in this video?" "I'm sorry, I don't have audio." John asked "Can we borrow the video?" "Anything to help."

Back at the station. "Looks like you told the truth Yamcha." Yamcha looked at an angry Vegeta. "Vegeta, I'm sorry. I should've went with him that night regardless." Vegeta stood up and walked into another room. Yamcha let his head slump forward, facing down. Olivia spoke "It wasn't your fault. You didn't know." Yamcha clenched his fists and replied "No, I did know. Everything Chi Chi did from the start and we didn't do anything to stop it." "What does Chi Chi have to do with this?" "I think she's the one who killed Gohan." "What makes you say that?" "She's crazy." "She loves her son Yamcha. I don't think she could've done this." "You don't understand. She doesn't love Gohan as a son." Olivia and everyone else looked confused. Yamcha spoke "It's better if Krillin and 18 explain this.

Later. Krillin and 18 returned to explained to the team. "Yamcha's not lying about Chi Chi. When we first met her in the 23rd Annual Martial Arts tournament, we felt... strangely threatened... After the tournament she married Goku even though they only met four times throughout their childhood. Elliot spoke "That does sound insane." "It got more weirder as time went on." "How weird?" "She used to love Goku so much. Then when she had Gohan she didn't care about him anymore. I remember when we fought Vegeta the first time he came to Earth. After the battle was over Chi Chi only ran to Gohan even though Goku took the most damage." Yamcha added "She didn't even feel like visiting Goku in the hospital. It's as if she felt obligated to visit." Elliot chuckled " You're all crazy. It's normal for a parent to behave that way towards their kids." 18 spoke "You think it's also normal for Chi Chi to raise Gohan to be her new husband?" Olivia heard 18's comment "Wait what?" She planned Gohan's life ever since he was born." "18, how do you know?" "Back then before the Cell games, when I used to destroy things. Me, my brother and our friend had a mission to eliminate Goku. While I was ransacking his house to search for him I found Chi Chi's journal." "You read it?" "Only the first page. I'll never forget what it said."

Dear, Diary

It's been a week since my son's been born. When I first saw him, he was beautiful. I felt different kinds of emotions towards him. If I would have to describe them, it would feel like the first time I fell in love with Goku, but stronger. I have to say whoever dates my little handsome man would be the most luckiest girl in the world. I bet he'll grow up to be smart, good looking, have a successful career, maybe even rich. Oh Kami! Why couldn't I have been born a year later. I would love to be with my own son. Does that sound weird? He's so precious I don't want anyone to have him. I'll do anything for him. I'm going to spoil him, educate him, teach him how to take care of himself, and how to take care of me the right way. It feels like the universe is giving me a second chance for a good marriage. Destiny... This means I don't have to take care of Goku anymore. It was huge mistake marrying him. It feels like I was sold to a monster. He doesn't stop stuffing his face which makes me afraid he's going to leave my Gohan malnourished. That's not even the worst part. He's a muscle bound jerk. All he does is fight, and he says he wants to teach Gohan martial arts. As if I'll let him! My Gohan doesn't need to kill himself that's Goku's job. The worst of all, is his stupidity. He's not educated, he can't drive, he doesn't even have a job to get things for my Gohan! I wish I could just leave him. If I do that though he'll probably send his barbaric gang after me. I can't expose my Gohan to all of that. He deserves the best. I'll try and be strong for the both of us. Kami I hope Goku dies somewhere along the way so he'll never come back. I'll finally have the husband I always wanted, smart, handsome, and hopefully rich. I also hope we'll have lot's of children in the future.

Videl came and overheard the conversation "That can't be true." Everyone turned, surprised to see Videl. "Why was I with him then?" Krillin replied "We don't know Videl, we're sorry." Videl felt chills "W...Why didn't you guys tell me before I went out with him?" Yamcha replied "Gohan told us to never get involved when it comes to his Mom." Krillin spoke "That's one of the reasons why Gohan broke up with you. He didn't want to hurt you Videl." Videl remembered when Gohan broke up with her.

*Flashback*

"I'm sorry Videl." "What did I do wrong Gohan!? Is it because of my Dad? I thought we talked about this." "That's not it." "Then what's the problem!?" "My life. I feel as if I was living a lie. I never made my own choices. I want to start over, and live my life the way I want." Videl scowled at him "By that do you mean sleeping with Vegeta." Gohan looked surprised that Videl mentioned his lover "That's right, I know about it. Gohan you're stealing somebody's husband, plus that guy is old enough to be your Dad, that's sick!" "Age doesn't matter, but that's not the point. My Mom just forced me to go out with you" "I woudn't blame her." There was a pause She asked Gohan "Just answer me this question." Gohan payed attention. "How long did you have a crush on him?" "Videl, I-" "Just answer me Gohan! How long!?" Gohan sighed. He answered "Since I was a kid." Videl's eyes widened she raised her hand *Crack!* to Gohan's face "You sick fuck!" "I'm sorry." "Don't ever talk to me again!" "Videl please understand." "Drop dead!"

*End of flashback*

"I didn't even listen to him." Yamcha spoke "You didn't know Videl, it's not your fault." Videl still felt uneasy "Do any of you guys know what she planned to do with me?" Krillin replied "Like we said, we don't know what Chi Chi wanted to do to you." A voice answered "I know." Everyone turned to the window. Krillin looked surprised "Piccolo." "Hey, what's going on?" "H…How was the battle?" "Tough at first but you know Goku." "Piccolo did you see Gohan up there?" "I did, and your suspicions are right. Chi Chi did kill him." Elliot asked can you explain how do you know?" "Dende saw everything that night." Videl asked "Piccolo what did you mean you know?" "I knew Chi Chi's plan. I was training and I heard what happened."

*And another Flashback*

(I promise this is the last flashback...In this chapter)

Chi Chi yelled "Gohan why did you break up with Videl!?" "Mom I don't love her." "You didn't have to love her son, we only need her money." "Mom that's wrong." "You know what else was wrong living with your monster of a father. That was wrong! Call her back Gohan." "No." Chi Chi held Gohan's face "Son, please listen to me. You don't have to love her. We only need her money that's all. You'll marry Videl, live with her for about two or three years. No children though. Then when the time comes we'll both kill her and steal money from Mr. Satan." "Mom! You want me to kill an innocent person?" "Oh come on Gohan! That little brat's father took all the fame that should've been yours from the start! She and Mr. Satan deserve it!" "I know Mr. Satan's a con Mom, but Dad always told me to let life handle those kinds of people." Chi Chi leg go of Gohan's face and crossed her arms "You're right Gohan, that's why your father's dead. He was a monster that never cared about us. Thank Dende he's dead!" Gohan's eyes widened "How could you say that? Didn't you love Dad?" "You're father was nothing but a crude beast. Forget about him, he doesn't matter to us anymore. That grimm chapter of our life is over." Chi Chi snuggled into her son's chest "We can finally be together Gohan. Start a new life, get married and have lots of children." Gohan feeling disgusted pried his mother away from him. "Mom I've told you millions of times I don't love you that way either. Stop trying to make me your husband!" "You're meant to be with me Gohan. Life brought us together for a reason!" "Yeah because I'm your son, not a stranger! We have the same blood! Do you understand?" "Gohan, millions of years ago the world populated with only a few humans. They were related, you said so yourself." "Yeah, that was millions of years ago but this is not the beginning of the world, this is the future. What would Goten think if he saw you acting that way towards me?" "It's normal Gohan, he's your son remember." "Mom, I already did five DNA tests in five different clinics. He's clearly my little brother." "Tests can be wrong." "He's the exact replica of my Dad." "Don't you dare say that! There's no way I would ever get pregnant with that monster! I only fucked him for 5 minutes, and I didn't even let him cum inside me!" "It doesn't matter now Mom, he's here! I'm just glad he met Dad at the tournament so he knows." Chi Chi covered her face and cried "I wish I would've gotten a miscarriage while I was pregnant with that miniature beast! He's just like Goku!" Chi Chi's comment made Gohan nauseous. "I can't believe you would say that. I'm done." Chi Chi looked at Gohan "What?" "I'm done Mom. I can't live this way anymore, I'm moving out." "Gohan you can't leave me with this little monster! Take me with you!" "You're right. I can't leave you alone with him. I'm taking Goten with me." "No! ...I won't let you! If you're not taking me, you won't take that little freak with you either!" "I'll try and take him from you legally!" "Good luck with that! You have no proof I'm an unfit mother!" Gohan realized she's right. He has no physical evidence to prove it. A voice called out to him "Big bro..." They both turned to see Goten out of bed. Chi Chi scolded him "Goten, how many times do I have to tell you to call Gohan Dad!" "But... he's my big brother, I met my Dad at the tournament." Chi Chi raised her hand at Goten. "Goku's not your Dad!" Gohan snatched her hand "Don't you dare!" Goten ran to his big brother "Gohan I'll be okay." "Goten I don't want to leave you here with her." "I can handle it big bro. Don't forget I'm also the son of Son Goku." "Goten…" "Please Gohan. I hate seeing you suffer here. I want you to be free from Mom." Gohan picked his little brother up "Goten, please don't make me do this." "Gohan… trust me." "Are… Are you sure?" Goten hugged Gohan "I'll be strong for the both of us." Chi Chi felt her anger rising hearing those words. Gohan set Goten down and patted his head "I'll try to visit you often okay." Goten nodded yes. Chi Chi snarled "Gohan don't leave me with this thing from hell! We were meant to be together! Gohan!" Chi Chi grabbed a hold of Gohan's black vest pulling him. "Please baby, I'll let you choose a rich girl next time." "Mom stop it! Let go, your lifelong plans with me are over." "Fate brought us to be together Gohan. You can't change that." "We'll, now fate has someone else for me." "What do you mean?" "I'm going to live with Geta." Chi Chi looked confused "Geta..?" "I mean Vegeta." "V..V..Vegeta?!" "That other pure breed monster!?" "I was going to tell you, but I was afraid. We we're lovers for about a year. That's why him and Bulma divorced." "I...It has to be a joke. You can't be attracted to a male. I was with you for your whole life. I bet it was your father! He probably molested you while you both were in that stupid hyper-something chamber!" Chi Chi buried her face into Gohan's chest again "Don't worry Baby we'll find some help to cure this sickness together." "Dad didn't do anything to me Mom, it was my heart. My heart made it's first choice, and it chose Geta." "Gohan you're obviously coming down with something. Vegeta was the one who beat you senseless remember!" "Because he didn't know me." "What makes him better than me Gohan?" "First of all, he's not related to me at all." "Second, he doesn't force me to do things I don't want to do. Besides what happens in the bedroom." "You two slept together!?" "Yeah we did. What of it?" Chi Chi fell to her knees trying to hold herself together "M..M..My..My..My Gohan's been raped by a crude beast just like his poor mother! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Gohan feels annoyed "I've had enough of this I'm leaving." Gohan went over to Goten and kissed him on his head and smiled towards his younger brother "I'll see you later squirt, be careful okay." Goten replied "I will. Goodnight Gohan tell Vegeta and Trunks I said hi." "I will." Gohan started flying, heading towards Satan City. Goten tried to comfort his sobbing mother "Don't worry Mom, Vegeta loves Gohan very much, Trunks told me himself." Chi Chi pushed her youngest son "Stay away from me! This is all your fault! You were never suppose to exist!" Goten looked worried "Mom..." Piccolo was training near the mountains, and just heard what happened in the Son household. he sensed Gohan and smiled "Finally. My boy's growing up."

*End of flashback*


	8. Chapter 8

Krillin spoke "Piccolo, I think you said too much. It's not easy taking all this in." "Sorry... I was just so happy that day; Gohan didn't have to listen to Chi Chi's nonsense anymore." "I know what you mean." Krillin chuckled a bit "You were a real mother to Gohan." Piccolo had no usual smart comment to throw back. Videl stood still for a while. She finally spoke "She… wanted to kill me." Yamcha tried to comfort her "Videl maybe you should go home and rest, you've had enough for today." Videl didn't say anything. Captain Cragen spoke "The story sounds convincing but we still don't have evidence to prove that Chi Chi killed Gohan." John replied "We're on it chief." The whole team went back to work, leaving the others alone for a while. Yamcha kept calling Videl until she finally reacted. "Sorry. You're right. Maybe I shouldn't be here right now." Piccolo asked everyone "By the way, has anyone seen Vegeta?" 18 replied he's sulking in the next room." "I'll go talk to him." Videl spoke with the rest of the group "I guess I'll see you guys later."

When Videl headed towards the elevator Chi Chi appeared from inside. "Videl you're here, are you feeling a bit better sweetie?" Videl instantly felt chills through her spine knowing she's face to face with a killer. "P...Please don't call me that. I..It feels weird Chi Chi." "I would've called you that anyway if you married my Gohan." Chi Chi smiled "You're like a daughter to me Videl." Videl couldn't speak. She felt as if she was being choked by an unknown force. "Videl even though Gohan's not with us anymore, Goten really misses you, and wants to see you again. Do you think if you have any spare time you can stop by to visit and play with Goten. I bet Gohan would've loved that." Chi Chi looked around to see the rest of the group. She flashed a bigger smile "I see Vegeta's not here. Did they finally take him away?" Krillin glared towards Chi Chi, then grinned saying "No, he's not arrested." "We'll that's too bad, oh well it doesn't matter anyway. His days are numbered. They'll find out it was him eventually." " You're right about the detectives figuring it out, but the evidence doesn't point to Vegeta." "Oh what do you know Krillin. The clues and evidence clearly point to Vegeta. It's no wonder you and Goku got along so well. I'm just glad Gohan didn't end up being a muscle bound moron like you two." Piccolo came outside of the room and rejoined the group "What did I miss?" Chi Chi was instantly frightened seeing Piccolo. "W..What's Piccolo doing here?" Krillin answered her with a sly attitude "Piccolo brought new evidence about the murder. Isn't that great Chi Chi." Chi Chi froze. Elliot also came back to join the others and saw Gohan's mother with the others "Chi Chi, nice of you to join us. Mind if we ask you some questions."

In the interrogation room. Olivia started questioning "Where were you on the night of Gohan's murder?" Chi Chi kept herself calm "I was home waiting for Gohan to come home." "Really." "That's right." "We received a tip that Gohan was meeting you at Iguana St. The same area where he was found." Chi Chi started tapping her fingers on the table and smiled at Olivia "Piccolo made up that story about me huh. He kidnapped my Gohan when he was just a toddler. It's normal for him to make up lies." "They were also a witness who talked to Gohan on the night of his murder. Gohan told them you called him. Chi Chi stopped tapping her fingers and clenched a fist "That barbaric gang Goku hanged out with never liked me. They're just mad because Goku started a family and didn't talk to them that much. They're probably making that up as payback." "Not only was there a witness, there's also security footage of the conversation." Chi Chi stood up and retorted "Are you saying I killed my Gohan!" "I didn't say that." Chi Chi sat down crossed her arms and faced the other direction "I want my lawyer."

The Chief spoke "That escalated faster than I thought. She's obviously hiding something" Olivia went outside the interrogation room and joined the group with Krillin and the others. 18 asked "What happened?" "She lawyered up." "She escaped the interrogation." Krillin asked "What do we do now?" Piccolo growing frustrated suggested "I can always kill her." Olivia spoke "You will not kill anyone!." "Why not!? She killed an innocent person, why can she get away with murder?" "She's not going to get away with murder. We have to find proof or make her confess she did it." Dr. Huang stepped in "I wouldn't count on it Olivia." Olivia looked towards George "What do you mean?" "The woman is really stubborn and really hates anything involved with her late husband. Gohan was her only reason for happiness, and now that he's gone, she plans to take down everyone who was involved in his so called Corruption" "Encourage us a little at least." "Sorry, I just know these things." "Any ideas you can give us?" "If you find anyone else who knows Chi Chi like Gohan did, I think it would help." Yamcha asked "Krillin what about Goten?" Krillin answered "That's going to be a problem Yamcha." "Why?" "Well.. this morning before we showed up here…"

*Flashback*

Krillin landed near the Son residence. Gohan always visited Goten to make sure nothing happens to him. Now that he's gone, no one's kept an eye on the younger brother. Krillin, being the best friend of both Goku and Gohan thought it's now his job to take care of Goten. He knocked on the door and waited for Someone to answer. Chi Chi opened the door and didn't look happy to see who it was. "What do you want Krillin?" Krillin never felt more nervous than the time he had to tell Chi Chi Goku died. "H..Hey... Chi Chi nice morning isn't it?" "Why are you here?" "I haven't seen Goten in a while, can I hangout with him?" "Absolutely not!" You're disturbing his studies right now!" Krillin was confused from what Chi Chi just told him "Studying? You never make Goten study. Why all of a sudden?" "Because he wants to that's why." "That doesn't sound like something Goten would wanna do." "What do you know? You and Goku never gave it a chance, and now you want to take that away from Goten!?" "I didn't mean it that way Chi Chi. L'm just saying" "Just get out of here Krillin!" "Woah! Can I just speak to him for a few minutes, he's my best friend's kid after all!" "I'm not yours, now beat it dwarf!" Krillin kept the door open "I'm not leaving until I know he's all right you batshit crazy bitch!" Chi Chi gasped when she heard Krillin call her batshit crazy. She quickly grabbed her frying pan from her kitchen and ran after Krillin, swinging the pan trying to hit him. "Leave! Scram! Get outta here!" Krillin dodged all of Chi Chi's attacks until 18 showed up breaking up the fight. "That's enough Krillin. "18…" "Do what Chi Chi says ok." Krillin scowled at his best friend's wife. He took a deep breath and sighed "Fine." Chi Chi waved her frying pan at them "That's right take that little crap with you!" 18 turned to glare at her. She stomped towards Chi Chi who then attempted to hit 18 with her utensil. 18 caught the pan and bent it with her strength "Listen to me lady! You don't have the damn right to talk to my husband that way! He's a better person, friend, husband, parent, and lover than you'll ever be in your entire life got it!" Chi Chi whimpered and nodded yes. 18 started flying "Let's go Krillin." "Y..Yes... dear."

While they were flying "I told you not to go without me." "I didn't expect this to happen, I'm sorry 18." "You're lucky I left Goten two numbers in his room just in case." "I wish I could've thought of that. Thanks dear." "The next time you plan to go back to that bitch's house, bring me with you. Remember that you also have us, your real family." Krillin smiled "you're right I was being selfish. It won't happen again, I promise."

*End of flashback*

Yamcha spoke "So Chi Chi pinned him down." "I guess. It's going to take a miracle for Goten to help us." John came in "The lawyer's here." when the lawyer passed by, everyone's jaws dropped when they saw who it was. Piccolo who was the most angriest, growled "What the hell is Gohan's old instructor doing here!?" The lawyer entered in the interrogation room and sat down next to Chi Chi. "Detective, my name is Mr. Shu. Now why are you detectives targeting my client? She's the one who lost her son here." Olivia spoke "Mr. Shu we have a witness and video footage that your client was the one who called her son the night of the murder. We just want her to clear her story." "Chi Chi spoke "I already told you I was home waiting for my son, I never told Gohan to meet me at Iguana St. You can ask my… other son." Mr. Shu grinned "You see? She was home with her son. She has an alibi." Olivia countered his argument "Okay but the witness mentioned that Gohan told them his mother called to meet her there. We have the footage that confirms the story." "May I see the footage detective?" "Of course."

After watching the footage Mr. Shu spoke "I notice there was no audio to this video. So how could you detectives know what they were saying?" "We didn't, Yamcha was the one who told us the story." "Is this Yamcha fellow Vegeta's friend?" "...He is." "And you don't think he could have formulated this plan so Vegeta couldn't get in trouble?" "..." "As I thought you have nothing against my client. I think we're done here detective." Chi Chi finally felt relieved "At least you're good at something besides teaching Mr. Shu. Can you ban Vegeta from coming to my son's funeral?" "I would love to, but there's a new law that prevents us lawyers and judges to cross paths with Vegeta." "Dammit! Can you at least ban my late husband's friends" "That I can do."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry everyone, this chapter didn't sound good either. I changed it so many times... and can't... This wasn't my week. I just want to get this part of the story out of the way so I can work on the main part coming up.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Two days after the funeral. Everyone who's ban to go to the funeral showed up at Kame House reminiscing the days with Gohan. Master Roshi, Turtle, Korin, Yajirobe, Oolong, Puar, Yamcha, Krillin, 18, Marron, Piccolo, even Tien and Chiaotzu stopped by and visit. Krillin and Piccolo looked the most irritated "It's not fair. She had no right to ban us from the funeral!" Krillin yelled hitting the wall with his fist. "Gohan was part of our lives too! I wish we could go back in time and stop Chi Chi from committing murder, no… I wish I could've stopped her from the beginning. *sigh* I feel as if I failed Goku, I should've tried harder." Piccolo placed his hand on krillin's shoulder "I know how you feel Krillin. I mean Gohan was a son to me and knowing he was killed by his real parent hurts me more than you can ever think. I wish I could tear Chi Chi apart limb from limb but I know Gohan wouldn't appreciate that. Personally I blame Goku for all this." "Why Goku? It's not like he helped kill Gohan!" "Yeah, but he was so dense he never saw Chi Chi for who she really is. If he would have stopped her before all of this happened, Gohan would still be here getting married!" Krillin tried to retort "But… ...You're probably right."

Vegeta walked in through the door. Yamcha asked "How was the funeral Vegeta?" "Well… Chi Chi tried to make me leave the whole time, she failed. She tried using Bulma by trying to convince the public we're still together, that backfired." Krillin spoke "Sorry you had to wear a suit for your fiance's funeral, instead of the wedding." Vegeta didn't say anything for a moment, then said "I think I found a clue. I saw it when I examined Gohan's body." "Really?" Everyone carefully payed attention. "The ring. The engagement ring I gave Gohan wasn't on his finger. I went to the detectives to ask for it back, but they said he didn't have a ring on when they found him." Krillin spoke "It can't be, Gohan never goes anywhere without that ring." 18 just thought "Krillin say that again." "Gohan... never goes anywhere without his ring..?" Krillin suddenly realized "He doesn't go anywhere without his ring!" Master Roshi spoke "Hold on, we can't assume anything yet. Vegeta did you look around your apartment in case he forgot it that night?" Yamcha countered Master Roshi's comment "But Master Roshi ever since Gohan got that ring he never separated himself from it, there's no way he could've forgotten it that night." "I know. We just have to make sure we don't jump to conclusions without knowing anything yet. Well Vegeta?" Vegeta replied " I looked everywhere in my apartment, and there's no ring."

Meanwhile at the police department. A child no older than eight walked into the police department. He asked the woman in the front desk. "Excuse me I need help." The secretary didn't look at the child "Just one second dear, I have to finish this phone call. … I don't care if she misses a class do you want her to get extremely sick? Then take her to a doctor. Okay... My shift's almost over, I'll meet you there after okay, love you too, bye honey." *click* She faces the child "I'm sorry dear, now tell me, what do you… need... help with?" she looked like she's seen a ghost. The small child resembled the teen who was murdered at Iguana St. about a week ago. The same hairstyle, white shirt, black vest and orange reddish pants, but in a miniature stature. The small child looked at the card in his hand "I need help finding a detective name... Olivia Benson." The secretary started shaking. "I'll take you to her."

Olivia and the rest of the team were talking about last week. "That wasn't our best week was it?" Elliot answered "being told by a midget is never the best." The secretary appeared from the elevator and told Olivia, "Olivia a child is here to see you." "Without parents?" "You have to see him first." "Okay… bring him in." She told the child "Stay with her dear okay." "Okay." Olivia and the others expressions went blank when they saw a small clone of Gohan coming towards them. Elliot asked "Who..Who are you?" The child replied "My name is Son Goten, I want to talk about my big brother." Olivia spoke "Let's go to another room."

In the childrens room Olivia gave goten some juice. "How old are you Goten?" Goten drank a little juice and answered "I'm eight years old." "How are you?" "I think.… confused." "Why are you confused?" "I just heard my big brother's been dead for about a week" "Did your Mom tell you?" "She just told me last night, and she tells me Vegeta killed him." Olivia gave Goten a side hug "I'm sorry Goten. Tell me, why did you come here today?" "I know Vegeta didn't do it. He could never hurt my big brother." "Did you and Vegeta get along well?" "Vegeta is my best friend's Dad. Me and Trunks play pranks on him and my brother sometimes." "It's good that you're sticking up for your friends Dad Goten, your big brother would be proud." Olivia felt through his short hair "You know, you look a lot like Gohan." Goten looked down at his reflection on the juice and frowned. George noticed something through the window. "I… I never look like this." Olivia raised an eyebrow. "I used to look just like my Dad." "Why did you change then?" "My Mom changed me."

*Flashback*

Chi Chi came home one night about a week ago and found Goten playing with a baby dinosaur. She went up to Goten and examined him. Goten was confused from what's happening. "Welcome home Mom. Is everything alright?" Chi Chi looked at his face. "Goten, it's time for you to get new clothes and a haircut." "What? But why Mom? You never buy me a lot of clothes." "Nonsense, you need to start learning how to take care of yourself. You want to make your mother happy right?" "I always try to, but you would yell at me saying things like "Get away from me, I hate you, I wish you never would have been born, go die somewhere in a ditch, and more things about my Dad. You also said it's Gohan's job to make you happy." Chi Chi smiled "Don't be silly, I never meant those things. Since Gohan's not here anymore I think it's time to buy more things for you."

The next day Goten tried on a lot of outfits, but didn't seem to like them. "Mom these clothes you choose for me don't feel comfy. They look like something Gohan would wear." "You'll get used to them in time, now come sit on the chair to get your haircut." After about an hour "All done Goten." Goten tried to run his hand through his long hair. He realizes his hair felt really short. He didn't feel his long locks of hair that his father blessed him with. He started panicking, he ran to a mirror upstairs. When he looked at himself he thought he saw Gohan in the mirror, but then realized it's himself. He yelled "Mom!" Downstairs, a satisfied Chi Chi answered "Yes sweetie?" A teary eyed Goten went back downstairs showing her "I...I...I don't look like my Dad anymore!" Chi Chi gladly eyed him "You look so handsome." "But… I... look like... Gohan." Chi Chi walked towards her son and comforted him. "Don't feel sad Goten, you'll get used to it, it's part of growing up." "It is?" "That's right, you're big brother did it and you don't see him crying." Goten wondered "Do you think someone will fall in love with me just like Vegeta did with Gohan." Chi Chi ruffled his hair "What are you saying you are my love. Now come on, let's go out for a walk."

*End of flashback*

"She even made me study like how she did with Gohan in my age." Olivia asked "Did anything else make you feel weird?" "Sometimes when we go out for walks she would tell people I'm her date." "I see, anything else." "We started sleeping in the same bed at night." Olivia was startled "Goten..?" Goten looked at Olivia "Has your Mom ever touched you?" "She smothers me a lot now." "I mean at night while you're both sleeping in the same bed. Has she ever touched you in places you don't want to be touched?" Goten looked down at his empty paper cup and crushed it in a ball between his hands "Can… Can I get more juice please." "Of course you can, I'll be right back." Olivia went outside the room. "What do you think Doc?" "Obviously he's been raped, he doesn't want to tell us" "Too bad we can't do a rape kit without his parent's permission, even though his parent is the rapist." "You wouldn't really find much If you did the rape kit. If you find proof of the rape it could help." "Time to call back the others."

Few minutes later Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta came out of the elevator. Elliot spoke to them "How was the funeral?" Krillin answered "Chi Chi's midget lawyer banned us from the funeral, except for Vegeta of course." "Sorry about that. We have more questions involving Chi Chi." Piccolo replied "Lay it on us." In the children's room Goten sensed Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta. "Olivia, can I go see Vegeta and the others, I haven't seen them in a while?" "Are you sure Goten?" "Yes, please..?" "Alright, I'll take you to them."

in a different room Elliot asked "What do you guys know about Chi Chi when she's was with Gohan?" Piccolo spoke first "Like we said, she treated Gohan more like her husband than her son." "What about during Gohan's childhood?" Krillin answered "Well back then, Chi Chi always made him study all the time. When it comes to saving the world, Gohan always helps us. The last battle he fought was with Cell, you guys know that story. I haven't seen him much after that battle. That's when Vegeta and Gohan started hanging out." Elliot looked at Vegeta "What happened during those 8 years?" Vegeta replied "Chi Chi became even more obsessed with Gohan ever since Kakarot died. Right after she heard the news she started sleeping with Gohan in the same bed. She tells everyone that Gohan is her husband and that his little brother Goten is their child. That's when Gohan had enough and we started hanging out, and so on." "Uhuh…" "I'm sorry but how the hell is this helping the case?" Elliot tells them "Another problem came up" Olivia opens the door. "Hey, what's going on?" Elliot replied "Asking questions." Olivia asked the trio "You guys know Goten right?" Krillin replied "Of course, why do you ask?" Olivia brings Goten in, surprising the three. "Did Goten always look like this?" Piccolo and Vegeta had no words to say. Krillin on the other hand "Goten!? Is that you?" Goten nodded yes. "What happened to you? You look like Gohan." "M..My Mom did this to me..." Elliot asked Krillin "So he never looked like that?" Krillin looked through his phone "No! He was the spitting image of Goku see for yourself." Krillin handed the phone around. The photo showed Goku carrying Goten at the 25th Annual Martial Arts tournament. He really did resemble Goku. Vegeta asked Goten "What's going on with your Mother? Why did she dress you like this!?" Goten nervously spoke "I just found out Gohan's been dead, and she told me it's your fault. You wouldn't hurt him right Vegeta?" Vegeta rolled his eyes "Goten, did your Mother do anything weird to you?" Goten's eyes widened in horror. Piccolo told Vegeta "Knock it off Vegeta, now's not the time to ask these kinds of questions. Goten does your mother know you're here?" "No, I sneaked out of the house." "Go back Goten." "I don't want to!" "Do you want to help Gohan?" "But he's dead?" "Do you want to avenge his death?" "Yes." "Well go home, and try to sneak out again tomorrow." "O...Okay Mr. Piccolo." Olivia stopped him "Woah, hold on, why does he have to go back?" "He has to. It could be your last chance to take down Chi Chi. If he stays and Chi Chi finds out, she could sabotage the only plan we have or worse, she could hurt Goten." Goten pulled on Olivia's sleeve "Don't worry Olivia I'll be back tomorrow." "Olivia told him "Goten, If it gets too overwhelming I want you to come back here okay?" Goten Nodded and started flying home. Olivia looked at Piccolo "If that kid gets hurt Piccolo it's on you." Vegeta took out his phone "I'm calling Trunks to help him tomorrow." Vegeta waited for his son to pick up, then heard an answer "Trunks I have a favor to a… Bulma? ... Why do you have Trunks' phone?... Can you give him the phone for a minute? … Why not? ... What do you mean I can't speak to him anymore?... He's my son too woman! ... Fine, I'll just come over and tell him… What do you mean I can't see him either!? … What the hell's with you!? … Bulma, Gohan is dead. Don't you want to avenge his death!? … Do … Do you realize how cynical you sound right now… Bulma! … Bulma don't you dare hang up the *beeeeeeeeeep* Vegeta took a deep breath then hanged the phone. Piccolo spoke "No luck?" "I might have to go to Bulma's house. Can one of you detectives hand me a card or two?" Olivia gave Vegeta her card. John mentioned "I also gave my number to Bulma's Mom." Vegeta replied "Gross" and started flying.

after about an hour Goten reached to his house. He sensed his mother's ki inside the house so he landed and walked to his house as if he was around the area. Chi Chi came outside "Goten?" she looked around and saw him walking towards the house "Goten! Where the hell have you been!?" "I was just playing outside Mom." "You have to catch up on your studies Goten!" "But I haven't trained in a while." "You will do no such thing young man!" "But what if the world's in danger." "Who cares about the world!?" "My Dad did, and so did Gohan." "Gohan always protected me. You're father never cared about us! That's why he always leaves us!" "But he told me he loves me when I met him at the tournament." "That was probably a lie so he wouldn't make himself feel guilty!" "But Mom" "Now get your butt inside and finish your homework!" "Okay." Chi Chi mumbled to herself "I Should've trained this little brat earlier in case something like this happened." Goten went back to his math homework, he only had about four problems left. After he finished he told his mother who was washing the dishes "I'm finished, can I go play outside now?" "You already went outside for today young man." Goten whined then thought of another idea "Can we go visit Trunks then?" Chi Chi scowled, she turned off the water and set down the plate on the dish rack. "I have a better idea. Why don't we play that game again." Goten instantly felt chills "…I don't want to play that game." "You have to Goten. You have to learn to take care of me." "It feels wrong Mom even Gohan said it's wrong." "He never said that, we always played that game together and we had lots of fun, now go upstairs and take off your clothes!" Goten went upstairs, he knew she was lying. He did remember Gohan going through something like this, but he didn't have fun like his mother said.

*Flashback*

One night Goten woke up from his sleep hearing arguing from across the hall. "Stop it Mom I've had enough, I don't want to do this anymore!" "Gohan honey what's wrong?" "You know what exactly is wrong here!" "I'm just being a normal wife wanting to sleep with her husband." "How many times do I have to tell you I'm not your husband, I'm your son!" Goten jumped out of bed and opened the door a little to see what's going on. He saw Gohan dressed planning to leave the house, and chasing behind him is his mother dressed in a pink see through babydoll. Goten frowned and whispered to himself "Not again." Gohan tried reaching for the doorknob, but his mother blocked the door. "Why are you leaving?" "Because I can't even sleep in my own house anymore without you trying to have sex with me!" "I'm your love Gohan, you're suppose to keep me happy." "My Dad loved you, how could you do this to him? his son!?" Chi Chi puts her finger on Gohan's lips "Shhh… Keep your voice down honey, you're going to wake up our child." Gohan swatted her Mom's hand away from his lips "What child? We don't have a child. The only kid in this house is my little brother." "He's not your brother he's your son. We made him the night we were finally free from Goku." "I took about three DNA tests, and they all say he's my brother; I'm about to take another one tomorrow because you still don't believe it. You slept with my Dad the night before the battle with Cell remember?" "I just slept with him because I knew he was going to die and I felt bad. I didn't let him impregnate me." Everything went quiet then Chi Chi flashed a grin. "Were you jealous?" Gohan's eyes widened "Excuse me?" "Is that why you're angry with me? Were you jealous that I spent that night with Goku instead of you?" Everything went quiet again "Are you kidding me right now?" "Chi Chi caressed her son's face "I'm sorry I couldn't sleep with you that night, if I did Goku would've found out about us and hurt us. But that's over now, we can finally be together, and no one can stand in our way." Gohan couldn't believe what he just heard. "Mom I never loved you. You took advantage of me, you took my childhood including my innocence. I wish I would've told Dad all those times what you did to me while he wasn't around." "But you didn't because deep down in your heart you love me." "No! I was scared of you!" Chi Chi took hold of his arm "Let's go back to bed honey." Gohan pulled himself away "I want to leave!" Chi Chi stood her ground in front of the door "Not until you satisfy me first." Gohan's had enough of playing house under his Mother's rule. He raised his hand facing it against the wall. "I'll blow this side of the house if you don't let me leave now **woman**!" "Gohan!?" Chi Chi's eyes widened "Don't be reckless honey, you sound just like that other monster Vegeta!" Gohan smiled a bit "Good." Gohan powered up his ki, Chi Chi panicked and moved away from the door. "Wait honey, I'll let you blow off some steam!"Gohan powered down. Chi Chi snuggled herself into her son's chest "Just promise me you'll come back." Gohan pushed her away and opened the door "I'll think about it."

*End of flashback*

Goten is now sitting on his brother's bed naked as the day he was born. He heard the doorknob jiggle and the door opened revealing Chi Chi wearing the same pink babydoll that she wore that night, and struck a provocative pose. "Are you ready Goten?" Goten couldn't get the words to come out of his mouth, so he did a slight nod. Chi Chi sat down next to Goten "Come on honey, sit on mommy's lap." Goten hesitated but did what he was told. He sat on his mother's lap face to face with her. Chi Chi untied both straps and freed her large breasts, almost covering her son's face.

Meanwhile at Capsule corp. Vegeta landed in the garden finding Bulma's mother watering the flowers. "Where's Trunks at?" Mrs. Brief's heard Vegeta. She turned and happily greeted Vegeta "Oh Vegeta long time no see, are you here to visit Trunks?" "Yeah, any idea where he is?" "Oh sorry dawl my daughter just took him out." "Any idea where?" Mrs. Briefs frowned "Bulma didn't even tell me where they were going." "Dammit." Vegeta cursed under his breath then took out Olivia's card and handed it to her. "Here, if you see Trunks can you please give it to him without Bulma knowing." "What's going on Vegeta? Does this have something to do with Gohan?" "No it has to do with Goten." Mrs. Briefs gasped "Don't tell me Goten also died!?" "No! Dende forbid, no! He's in trouble right now, and I think Trunks should help him tomorrow, Bulma won't let me see him or speak to him anymore." Mrs. Briefs takes the card "I understand, don't worry it'll be our secret." "I appreciate it." "Besides, Trunks needs to see you and Goten anyway. He hasn't been himself lately, he really misses you. You also haven't been yourself, since Gohan died. It feels... too quiet. Vegeta please don't shut yourself out from the world, Gohan wouldn't have want to see you this way." Vegeta didn't say anything. He flew back to the station.

Back in the Son residence a very happy Chi Chi stood from the bed naked, hovering over Goten who's filled with shame and curled up in a fetal position. "Very good Goten. That was faster than last time. Next time let's try going slower, keep at it and you'll be a pro when you're older." She took her son's face and kissed him on his lips leaving him on Gohan's bed covered in fluids. "I'll go prepare something to eat after I shower." After Chi Chi left the room Goten felt as if he couldn't move. He reaches for the nearest pillow and smothers his face in and sobbed quietly "I'm sorry... Dad… Gohan…" After crying for about ten minutes Goten heard her mother call him from the bathroom "Goten honey, can you bring mommy a clean pair of panties please." Goten wiped his tears, sat up, grabbed his orange pants and went to his mother's room to get the underwear.

Inside He went to the underwear drawer and opens it. Seeing the drawer filled with panties brings back memories of times his mother buying many different lingerie, always trying to seduce Gohan with them then fail. He yelled to his mother "Mom, which one do you want?" Chi Chi replied "You choose one for me honey." Goten pushed the panties trying to find the most decent pair. Something shiny caught his eye. He moved the underwear and found a silver looking ring next to a journal. Goten picked it up and examined it. He noticed the inside is engraved with Vegeta's name. He recognized Gohan's wedding band *small flashback* Gohan smiled "Here squirt, you get the first invitation." Goten felt excited and accepted the wedding invitation "Thanks big bro, I can't wait." Goten eyed the ring on his brother's finger "Gohan can I see your ring again?" "Sure, be careful with it." "You're always so careful with it." *End* Goten asked himself "Why is Gohan's wedding ring here?" Chi Chi yelled "Goten what's taking so long!?" Goten put the ring back and grabbed a random pair of underwear answering "Sorry Mom!"


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

Alright everyone, here's the first half of the chapter. I'll upload the second half on Monday.

* * *

><p>Later that night Mrs. Briefs finally had time to give the business card Vegeta wanted to give to Trunks. Bedtime. She carefully opened her grandson's door "Trunks, sweetie are you still awake?" She heard rustling coming from under the sheets. She looks around to make sure her daughter isn't around. The coast is clear, she carefully shuts the door and sits on Trunk's bed "Listen sweetie, I'm sorry for what's been happening to you lately, I wish I would've been there to save you. It's all my fault. I should've tried harder to be there for your Mother after your Father left, I thought she could handle this by herself since she's the strongest. I guess I was wrong." She lifts the sheets and slides the business card. "Here sweetie, this is for you. Your Father wanted me to give this to you because he wants to see you tomorrow, your grandpa and I will try to distract your Mother if you decide to go. Goten needs you right now he's in trouble, maybe he can also help you too. Will you go sweetie?" There was a long pause. Trunks replied "I'll go. I don't want to be here anymore."<p>

.

**Police Department 10:00 a.m**

Goten came back as he promised. He walked up to the front desk; the woman saw him and greeted him "I'm glad that you're back dear, do you feel okay?" "Y...yeah can I go meet with Olivia?" "Of course you can, go ahead." Goten headed towards the elevator. He went inside with a few other cops. Some of them were curious seeing him. After the doors closed another boy walked up to the desk. The woman looked confused "Vegeta? I thought you were already here? Were you always that short?" The boy replied "I'm not Vegeta, I'm his son." "Oh sorry about that dear." "Do you know where my Dad is?" "I'll take you to him."

Goten got out of the elevator and joined Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillin, along with Olivia and George. Olivia asked him "Goten, are you okay? Did anything happen to you yesterday?" "I… I'm okay, don't worry..." Doctor Huang closed the door "It's okay Goten you don't have to be afraid anymore. You can trust everyone here. No one is going to be angry. We're all just worried and want to help you." Goten didn't say anything for a moment. "M… My Mom did things to me yesterday. She's been doing it ever since Gohan died." "Can you describe one moment?" "She always tells me to get naked in Gohan's room, then she would get naked and we do stuff to each other… Please don't get mad at me, I never wanted to do that." The group couldn't believe what they're hearing. Krillin hugged Goten "It's not your fault Goten, it's ours. We should have saved you and Gohan after the Cell games. We never thought your Mom could go that far. Can you ever forgive us?" The door opened, the secretary spoke "Olivia I brought another kid, and you're not gonna believe who he looks like." "Send him in." "Go on dear." Everyone's mouth's dropped especially Vegeta "Tr… Trunks?" Trunks replied "Dad." Trunks' hair was dyed black and put up in a flame hairstyle like Vegeta's. Vegeta didn't know what to say, he went up to his son and examined him from top to bottom "W…what happened to you!?" Trunks replied nervously "Mom did this to me a few days ago." Trunks looked at the short looking Gohan "Goten?" Olivia asked Vegeta "What did Trunks look like before?" Vegeta took out his phone and showed a picture of his son. "He looked like this." Olivia and George obviously notice the difference between the two." Vegeta asked his son "Trunks what's your Mother been doing to you?" "I… I don't want to talk Dad." Vegeta growled "Dammit Trunks you better..." George spoke "Yelling at him isn't going to help Vegeta." Vegeta asked "Then what do you suggest we do!?"

Inside the childrens room Goten and Trunks were left alone. Goten asked him first "Why didn't you want to talk about it Trunks?" Trunks replied "It's not important okay Goten!" "I'm… I'm sorry." "You should be." "So how did you get your hair to stand up?" "My Mom used a lot of hair gel." "Can I touch it?" "Don't touch it, it's going to hurt. It hurts when I move my face too much." "I see." Trunks looked at his best friend from top to bottom." "Why do you look like Gohan?" "Well… My Mom changed my look after Gohan died." "Really?" "She doesn't let me play outside or train anymore. She makes me study just like she did with my big brother. She won't even let me visit you anymore. …I really miss hanging out with you." "...I missed hanging out with you too." Goten took a deep breath "Trunks... My Mom did things to me." Trunks' eyes widened "What kind of things?" "She makes me take off my clothes then… ... " "Then what? Tell me." "She… She does things to my…" Goten whispered "...Penis." Goten started to lose control of his emotions "Then... she forces me to put it inside her… her..." Trunks hugs him and cried "Don't say no more! I know what you mean, my Mom did the same thing to me! She came home one night drunk and did things to me too!" Goten started to cry hysterically "I always feel bad after we finish. I feel so gross! I'm a bad person because I touched my Mom, my Dad's wife!" Trunks spoke "I don't wanna be at my house anymore Goten. I want to go with my Dad!" "I… I have nowhere to go. I haven't seen my grandpa in a while, I don't know where he is!" Goten wiped most of his tears and snot away "If you ever get to live with your Dad can you… take me with you? please! I don't wanna live with my Mom anymore!"

Olivia, George and Vegeta heard everything from the one way mirror. Vegeta couldn't be more angry. "I want to take my son home with me." Olivia replied "We can't do that yet Vegeta." "Why the hell not!?" "We need to find proof first." "So you're just going to give my son to my crazy ex wife!?" "I'm sorry, I don't want to do that either Vegeta." Vegeta growled "I'm done following orders! I should just blow Bulma to pieces!" "How would that help Vegeta!?" "It gets rid of one threat that's how!" George spoke "Just wait Vegeta there could be a chance to have custody over your son." Olivia asked "What's your plan Doc?" "Well, Vegeta can give us permission to do a rape kit on his son, and hopefully we can find something to prove Bulma has been abusing him." "It's up to you Vegeta?" There was a quiet moment, Vegeta furrowed his brows together "How does it work?"

Olivia went inside "Are you guys alright?" The pair wiped their tears as best they can, Goten replied "Yeah, we are." "You guys want to come outside?" Trunks asked "Is my Dad angry at me?" Olivia replied "No, he's not angry. He's just worried about you. You might go him with him." Trunks' asked "Really?" Olivia smiled "Yeah but we need your help first." The pair went outside. Vegeta came up and hugged his son "I'm sorry Trunks." "Dad, am I really going to go home with you?" "We have to do some tests first okay." "What kind of tests?" "The doctor's have to examine you if you have any physical damage." Trunks asked "Is it going to hurt?" "It won't." Vegeta asked George "Can I be with my son when they do the exam?" "Of course." Trunks asked his Father "Dad, can we also take Goten with us?" Vegeta replied "I can't take him Trunks he's not my kid, it's up to his Mother's decision." Trunks froze "W...what!? But that's not fair, Goten's been through hell too!" "Trunks, I don't want to leave Goten with that woman either but that's how things work." "Can't he just do the exam too?" "Like I said it's up to his Mother's decision. You can do the exam since I gave you permission." "It's not fair..." Goten looked at Vegeta's hand and noticed his wedding band "Vegeta, can I see your ring for a moment?" "Why?" "I just want to make sure of something." Vegeta didn't know what to expect. He slid his ring out of his ring finger and gave it to Goten "Here, careful not to lose it." Goten looked inside of the ring and sees the engravement reading Gohan. "Vegeta did Gohan's ring have your name inside it?" "It did why?" "I found it in my Mom's drawer yesterday." Vegeta's eyes widened "You did?" Goten nodded "Uh huh." Piccolo heard the conversation "Good job Goten you found it." "Mr. Piccolo, you knew?" "It was a hunch. The ring wasn't with Vegeta or with the police so my next guess was Chi Chi. Did you find anything else?" Goten replied "Last night while my Mom was sleeping I also found her journal."

*Flashback*

Last night Chi Chi was sound asleep with her arms wrapped around Goten. Goten barely had enough room to move around. He wriggled himself little by little freeing himself from his Mother's grasp. He quietly got off the bed and went to his mother's underwear drawer to look at the wedding band again to make sure it really is Gohan's. He picked it up and wondered "Why is it here?" Goten also caught glimpse of a journal underneath the underwear. He moved the thin cloth out of the way to reach the journal. "What's this?" He looked at his Mother again to make sure she's not awake. He took the journal and headed straight to the bathroom. he locked the door so Chi Chi won't catch him. He skimmed through the first pages of the journal during the time after Gohan was born he went through more pages...

Dear Diary 

I finally found my son after one year. That bastard Piccolo will pay for this.

I had hoped my worthless so-called husband would put that thing in its place.

He came back to life for a reason, so why doesn't he kill him? 

Instead he's just messing around in the hospital because he decided to fight some ugly aliens.

I swear I wish I could just kill him in his sleep.

.

Dear Diary

My son wants to go to some alien planet. 

I can't believe he's choosing to leave me with that monster of his Father.

Stupid Goku just lying there in bed doing nothing. He should be the one leaving us!

Now I have to be with Goku in the hospital all the time pretending to care. 

Way to make my life hell Kami.

I'm starting to think it wasn't worth saving you.

.

Dear Diary

Thank Kami Goku is gone again. 

The best part is me and Gohan are finally alone together.

What should we do first? We can't start making love yet, I have to teach him how to pleasure a woman. 

Oh, I think I know what to do first.

.

Dear Diary

It's been a blessing living with my Gohan for the past year. 

The bad news is another one of those aliens that are like Goku is staying with us on earth. 

What's his name Veggie, Vegetable man... something? 

All I know is he's the one who beat the crap out of my little Gohan.

I'll make him pay for that one day. 

P.S: Speaking of ugly aliens, guess who's back in our lives, that's right my "husband".

.

Dear Diary 

The first thing my husband does is hit me against a wall, and steals my son to fight some robot monsters.

He then takes him in some chamber called the Hype Ebola mine chamber, or whatever it's called. 

I'm upset because I didn't get to sleep with Gohan the night of his birthday.

When will me and Gohan's lives get better?"

.

Dear Diary

Goku made Gohan fight that monster Cell! 

He almost died out there!

I can't believe my Gohan sacrificed himself to save, what's his face? Vegeta, yeah that's it.

I don't know what I would've done without Gohan.

Thank Dende Goku's dead again and. This time he's not coming back. 

After the first night with Gohan, I never felt so happy in my life.

I felt a little nauseous this morning though. I think I got pregnant from Gohan.

.

Goten skipped a few pages.

.

Dear Diary

I can't believe Gohan blew our chance to become rich. 

Not only did he break up with Videl, he says he's in love with Vegeta, and is going to live with him.

It's probably a joke. 

There's no way he's in love with a man.

We spent a lot time in bed together for the last eight years. 

I'm not worried, I know he'll be back tomorrow begging for my forgiveness.

.

Goten skipped a few more.

.

Dear Diary

He's really not coming back with me. 

I'm here taking care of a little monster who's the exact clone of Goku.

I'm going to die alone with no one to love me. 

This is all Vegeta's fault! He should've never came to Earth in the first place!

He probably harassed my Gohan, forcing him to go out with him. 

No! I'm not going to let this happen. 

I'll just have to make his life a living hell, I'll get Bulma to join me since she's also pissed at him. 

Anything to get my sweet Gohan back.

.

More pages later…

.

Dear Diary

Vegeta proposed to Gohan… 

Gohan wants to marry that thing… 

There's only one thing to end their love permanently. 

First I have to shower. 

The last thing I remember from last night is Vegeta hitting me with a shark,

not sure if it actually happened or if it was a dream.

.

Goten skipped to one of the recent pages.

.

Dear Diary

I did it. I freed Gohan from that beast. 

He'll never have to suffer again. 

I invited him to eat at Iguana St. and fed him a special vile in his food to free him from this life.

This is a great chance to get payback. 

When the police find Gohan's body, the first suspect has to be Vegeta. 

Bulma and I just have to lie to the authorities of what happened that night and then they'll arrest him. 

Simple. As long as Goku's friends don't get involve we'll be okay.

I didn't think this through though. Gohan's not here to take care of me anymore.

I then thought of that little eating machine I have at home.

My new plan is to turn him into a replica of Gohan and train him to be my new husband. 

I wish I would've thought of that plan before he was born in case something like this happened. 

Oh well, better late than never right? 

I just have to keep him away from Goku's friends. Especially the Briefs. 

Goten dropped the journal. He couldn't believe what he just read. His mother killed Gohan. The thought of everything she did made him feel dizzy. He walked towards the toilet and threw his head into the bowl and emptied the contents from his stomach as much as he can. Suddenly he heard the doorknob jiggle and got scared. "Goten honey are you okay?" Goten wiped his mouth then snatched the journal and hid it behind the waistband of his pants. "I'm okay Mom. I just feel a little sick, I think I ate too much." "Just hurry honey, Mommy has to use the bathroom." "Okay Mom." Goten flushed the toilet and opened the door. "Thank you baby, wait for me in bed okay." Goten walked back to their room and placed the journal back in her drawer. "You didn't have to take it this far Mom."

*End of flashback*

Elliot heard the conversation "She confessed in her journal. Can we finally arrest her?" the Chief spoke "Get a warrant, find the journal."

.

**Son Residence 3:00 p.m**

Olivia knocked on the door but no one answered "Looks like no one's home." Elliot barged the door open. "All right find the ring, the journal, and anything else you can find." The forensics team scattered from downstairs to upstairs. Olivia and Elliot went upstairs to Chi Chi's bedroom. Olivia searched the drawers. They found the journal and the ring. Elliot asked "Does it have Vegeta's name?" Olivia examined the band "Engraved inside, just like Vegeta's ring." John came in "Forensics found some stained bedsheets in one of the bedrooms." "Probably Gohan's bedroom, bag that up."

Back at the station Elliot brought the results of the bedsheets. "They found traces of Chi Chi, and Goten's DNA on the sheets." Olivia was reading the journal "I just read a lot of vile things in her journal." Elliot asked "Did you find the confession?" Olivia showed Elliot "Yeah, she wrote it about a week ago, the same day we found Gohan." "Where's Fin and Munch?" "Out to get Bulma. The results from Trunks' rape kit showed that Bulma did rape Trunks, anally." "Anally?" "They found damaged tissue in his rectum that's just healing, probably caused from a sex toy." "That sick bitch. Does Vegeta know?" "It's better if we don't tell him yet." "Gotcha." Suddenly, coming from the elevator is Chi Chi and her lawyer. Chi Chi yelled at the detectives "What the hell are you doing!?" Elliot chuckled "Look who's back with us. How's it going Chi Chi, Mr. Shu?" Mr. Shu barked at Elliot "I demand to know why you detectives ransacked my client's house!?" "Don't get your panties in a knot, we have a warrant." "You had no right to go through my client's privacy!" "Like I said, we have a warrant. We found a confession from your client's journal saying she killed her son." Chi Chi yells at Elliot "That's a lie!" "You wrote the confession in your journal so you did it. If you want to talk about it head to the interrogation room."

Inside the interrogation room Elliot asked her "So are you ready to confess?" Mr. Shu told her "Don't say anything Mrs. Son. So my client has a journal full of hateful comments, so what? Is it against the law to express ones emotions through a journal which you're not suppose to read?" Elliot asked "Then tell me what she meant when she wrote I did it. I freed Gohan from that beast. He'll never have to suffer again. Mr. Shu replied "Her son must have ended the relationship with his fiance, which made my client happy." "Really? Can you also explain this one, I invited him to eat at Iguana St. and fed him a special vile in his food to free him from this life. Funny, we found Gohan dead at Iguana St." "Mr. Shu felt stuck, he was trying to come up with an idea. He spoke "I demand to speak to my client alone." Elliot replied "Go ahead, it doesn't matter." When Elliot left the room Mr. Shu whispered to Chi Chi "Mrs. Son were you the only one who killed your son?" Chi Chi replied "No, Bulma also helped me." "Hm, I see. When you two worked together, how much work did she do?" "She always finds out where my son and Vegeta are always at." "Anything else?" "She risks herself out there when needed." "How much work did you do?" "I'm only the idea person. I come up with a plan, then Bulma puts it into action. Are you saying we should put the blame on Bulma?" "It could be your only chance to get out of this. What do you think?" Chi Chi pondered for a few minutes "Alright let's do it. Her ex husband was the cause of my son's death anyway. If I can't get payback from Vegeta, I can get payback from someone in his family." The pair chuckled, Mr. Shu spoke "Okay, first we have to come up with a story." Elliot and the Chief are watching them from the other side "What do you think they're scheming about?" "It won't matter, we finally got her cornered." "Wonder how Munch, and Fin are doing?"


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Capsule Corp. 5:00 p.m**

John and Fin are heading to the front door. Suddenly they heard a loud *BAM!* The sound came from inside the building. "Damn it!" They both tried to barge the door but it was too strong to break open. They both pressed their ears trying to listen. Inside Bulma's yelling "Where is he!? Where did he go!?" "Bulma sweetie calm down I'm sure he's fine!" "How can I calm down if he's not with me!?" "Sweetheart listen to your Mother she has a point! Remember Trunks is half saiyan, he can take care of himself!" "Shut up! I bet you guys took him from me! This is the reason why I don't let you two see him anymore!" "Bulma please understand!" "No! Now if you don't tell me where Trunks is I'll kill both of you!" Fin knocked on the door as hard as he can. "Bulma! this is Fin Tutuola, do not fire your weapon!" Bulma yelled at the front door "Why are you here!?" "Drop your weapon, and come out of the building quietly!" Bulma is still aiming the weapon at her parents "No!" John yelled "We know where Trunks is!" Bulma heard what John said "Where is he!?" "Come out of the building first!" "Tell me or I'll shoot my parents!" "If you shoot your parents you'll never see Trunks again for the rest of your life!" Bulma didn't know what to do. She tries to think of other solutions but too stressed to think of one at the moment. Finally realizing there's no way out she dropped her weapon then went to go open the door "Where is he?" Fin spoke "Get in our ship, we'll take you to him." Bulma did what she's told. John went inside making sure her parents are alright. "Mrs. Briefs are you and your husband okay?" The Brief's are relieved seeing John and Fin. Mrs. Briefs hugged John "Thank goodness you both came! Where's my daughter going?" "We're taking her to the station." "Please, take me with you. I want to be with my daughter."

Back at the station, Alex just showed up. "What did I miss?" Elliot replied "Not much, they're talking it out. I'm about to go back inside. Elliot entered the interrogation room again. "Are you two done?" Mr. Shu smirked "We are detective. My client chooses to confess." Elliot listened, Chi Chi spoke "Detective Stabler, I admit to killing my son but I need to tell you that I didn't mean to kill him." Elliot asked "What do you mean you didn't mean to?" Chi Chi replied "You see, this plan was Bulma's. I didn't mean to kill my son because she forced me to go along with her plans. After she and Vegeta divorced she's had a huge grudge against my son, and has been forcing me to take part of her schemes to destroy his life." "And you went with the idea of killing your son?" "I didn't want to, she forced me to do it. She told me if I didn't do it she'll get me in trouble with the law." "Uh huh… What about what you said in your journal?" "Bulma always convinced me saying I did the right thing which I believed at the time, I did." Chi Chi forced some tears to come out of her eyes "Now… I realize what I did was wrong. I'm willing to confess everything if you just keep me safe from Bulma." The chief knocked on the door. Elliot stood up "I'll be right back." Elliot went outside and asked "Don't tell me we're gonna buy this?" Alex explains "It's possible that it could have happened this way. Do you guys have any other evidence against her?" Elliot asked "Can we still charge her for child molestation?" "We can, but I bet you're not going to feel satisfied cutting her loose for murder." "You're right." Olivia steps in "Let's see what Bulma has to say when Munch and Fin bring her here."

*Ding* the duo came out of the elevator with both Bulma and her Mother. John lead Mrs. Briefs to his desk while Fin escorted her to the interrogation room next to Chi Chi's. While walking there, Bulma caught a glimpse of Chi Chi in the other room. She spoke nervously "What's Chi Chi doing here?" Olivia replied "She's confessing everything." Bulma looked confused "About what?" Olivia told her "She's confessing everything you planned to murder her son." Bulma's eyes widened "What!?" Fin put her in the room. Olivia continued "She's saying it was your plan to kill Gohan that night, and that you forced her into your plan." "No! That's a lie!" "She said all the schemes you girls did was all your idea; that you had grudge against Gohan for stealing Vegeta." "I did have a huge grudge against Gohan, but It wasn't enough to kill him!" "I would love to believe you Bulma but Chi Chi's giving us all the evidence to arrest you. That means she'll go free without facing the consequences while you go to prison." "She's lying, she's the mastermind of everything, I'm just there to cover up her messes. I'll tell you what really happened." Alex knocked on the door and entered the room. "Will you really tell us the truth Bulma?" "Who's she?" "My name is Alexandra Cabot. I can shorten your life sentence if you confess everything." Bulma just thought "Hold on. I see what your game is. You're trying to trick me. It's not going to work on me lady." Alex spoke "Okay, if that's how you feel then take the life sentence." Bulma emphasized "Your tricks aren't going to work." Alex continued "While you also pay for the charges of child molestation." Bulma froze "Where's my son? Where did you bitches put him?" Olivia answered "You don't have to worry about your son, he's safe with his Father." Bulma snarled "Why would you give my son to a murderer!?" Olivia replied "Bulma you're the one who killed Gohan." "No I didn't!" Olivia turned on the mike from the other room. The three heard Chi Chi speak "Bulma was also the one who lied to you guys about the night with Vegeta." Elliot asked "What about Gohan's wedding ring? How did it get to your house. After she poisoned my son she took the wedding ring and gave it to me saying I deserved this pay for helping her put her plan together." Bulma couldn't believe her best friend threw her under the bus. Olivia turned it off "You killed Gohan, you pay the consequences." "No, wait! I'll tell you guys everything. In exchange, I want a short life sentence." Olivia asked "What happened on the night of Gohan's murder?"

*Flashback*

Bulma just finished putting Trunks to bed when all of a sudden she heard her cell phone ring from her bedroom. She went to her room and picked up the phone from her dresser. The contact read unknown, she already knew who it was. She answered "What is it now Chi Chi?" Chi Chi replied "What? Can a friend just call and say hello?" "Usually when you call with an unknown number, you come up with another plan to try and ruin Vegeta's life." "You know me so well. I have a plan that'll actually work this time." "Listen Chi Chi, I've been thinking lately. Let's just give up." "What are you saying?" "We've been at this for about a year or two now, and it's obvious those two really love each other." "You can't be serious Bulma." "Chi Chi, the man proposed a marriage, something he's never done; not even with me even though we have a kid." "Which is another reason to go with this plan. Payback for leaving your son Fatherless." "Trunks still spends time with Vegeta, he even gets along with Gohan." "And you're okay with that?" "I'm actually alright with it. I'm almost over Vegeta now. If he's really committed to Gohan, I'm going to leave them alone. Besides I'm more than happy to have Trunks with me. You should appreciate Goten too since he's the only thing you have from Goku." Chi Chi laughed "As if! Why would I be glad to have another Goku at my house!?" "Don't say that. That boy still loves you even though you treat him like crap." Chi Chi begged "Please Bulma, I promise this is the last plan." "Sorry Chi." "Bulma, what's going to happen when the day Vegeta marries Gohan and everyone in the world finds out you two divorced, huh?" "Now hold on" "Remember how devastated you were when Vegeta first mentioned the divorce?" "It doesn't matter" "You say that now, but watch when people start to gossip about you behind your back. Your friends won't want to hangout with you, your parents will pretend they don't know you, even Trunks will shun you from his life, and no one will be there for you. Not me and not even Vegeta. Do you want that?" "Wait a minute, you're not going to hangout with me because I'm divorced?" "Bulma, it's all about reputation. You're one of the most powerful women because you run a billion dollar corporation, and able to maintain a family. Once people find out you're divorced they'll think you can't do anything." Bulma thought for a moment. She's always been a proud woman. Having the thought of her failure plastered everywhere because of Vegeta's stupid decision grinds her gears. "What do you want me to do?" "I just need an alibi saying you and Vegeta were drinking together, then he got angry and left the house drunk." "Alright, what are you going to do?" "Don't worry about me, I'll handle everything from my side."

*End of flashback*

Olivia asked "Then what happened?" "The next day she tells me she killed Gohan, then we put the plan into action. She just wanted me to cover her until you guys arrest Vegeta. We didn't expect for Krillin and the others to get involved, we thought it was going to be over quick." "Why did you two molest your kids?" "We felt so lonely… We just wanted our husbands back." Olivia tells her in a serious tone "Having sex with your kids because they look just like them doesn't make it right. Do you two have any idea how much you traumatized your kids?" Bulma asked Olivia "What did my son tell you guys?" "Trunks doesn't want to go home with you. He and Goten couldn't stop crying because of what you two did to them." Bulma covered part of her face. "Oh my God… I... I didn't… I didn't know… I didn't mean to hurt him..." Olivia and Alex gave her a minute to hold herself together. Bulma asked "What's going to happen to me, to my son?" Alex explained "Your son is going to live with his Father." "Anyone besides Vegeta. Put Trunks with my parents." "Vegeta's the biological Father of your son. He has the right to take him. That and _**Vegeta's law **_prohibits us to go up against him." Olivia spoke "You too Alex?" "Olivia I can face anything, but I'm not going to risk getting blown up by his rage. Personally, I think he'll be a good parent. Bulma, if you plead guilty and confess all of Chi Chi's crimes in court, the least you'll probably get is ten years." "That's too much. How much will Chi Chi get?" "Since she committed child molestation twice and committed murder, she's going to pay fifteen or twenty years, depends what the judge thinks. Deal?" Bulma wasn't sure about the deal. "I don't know..." Olivia asked her "Bulma, do you want your son to forgive you?" "Yes! I want his forgiveness. I regret everything I did to him, Vegeta, especially Gohan. I should've never helped Chi Chi kill him." "Then do the right thing. Do it for your son's sake."

In the next room Chi Chi is still explaining to Elliot. Alex knocked on the door then entered. Chi Chi asked "Who's this?" Mr. Shu smirked "Well if it isn't the great Alexandra Cabot. Are you here to make a deal with us?" "Shut it Shu. You know as well as I do your client's guilty." "My dear Alex don't be ignorant. My client is confessing all the crimes Bulma involved her in her schemes, including the death of her son." "Well Bulma says otherwise." Mr. Shu's expression changed. "Bulma's here!?" Chi Chi exclaimed. Alex replied "Bulma confessed it was all your plan to kill Gohan. She only helped provide an alibi, and to cover your tracks so the police won't figure it out." Mr. Shu interrupted "You can't prove my client was the mastermind. Bulma on the other hand is a genius, which could make sense coming up with all the plans they did." "You're forgetting that Chi Chi hates Vegeta because he was with Gohan." "True but she could've killed Vegeta instead of her son. Bulma had a reason to want to kill Gohan." "She doesn't want Vegeta anymore." "Oh, please Alex she's obviously lying to you." "She's willing to take her punishment for the crimes she's committed, there's no reason why she would lie. Well so is my client." "Is your client willing to take the fifteen years?" "Why fifteen years!?" "For murder and committing child molestation twice!" Chi Chi's eyes widened Mr. Shu only said "What..?" Elliot noticed the surprised expression on the lawyer's face. "What's the matter Shu? Your client never told you she molested both her sons?" Mr. Shu adjusted his lenses "Now I know you're making this up. Do you have any proof?" "Actually, we do. When we were searching the residence, forensics found stained bedsheets. There's traces of sperm, fluids and a little blood belonging to Chi Chi and Goten's." Chi Chi suddenly remembered Goten "Where's Goten!? Where did you people put him!?" "Oh look, you remember him." Chi Chi growled towards Elliot. Her lawyer tries to keep her calm "Mrs. Son, please. That's not proof she molested her kid." "Goten told us what happened between them. He said it started after Gohan died." Chi Chi stood up "Who cares what happens between me and Goten!? it's none of your damn business anyway!" "So you admit molesting him?" "It's not molestation if he likes it!" "Are you kidding me lady!? Do you know how badly you messed up your kid!? He was crying hysterically when he got here!" "Oh please, Goten doesn't have the brains to know that! How could he possibly know what it feels like to be messed up!?" Elliot couldn't believe this woman was badmouthing her only son. Elliot got into her face "Sit down or it's gonna be worse for you!" Chi Chi sat back down." Mr. Shu spoke "Alex this is ridiculous! What if my client just pays five years? For confessing the murder and child molestation, deal or no deal?" Alex scowled at him. Mr. Shu didn't like the atmosphere he's in. "Fine, we'll settle this in court!" Alex replied "Good luck."

Outside Chi Chi noticed Goten with John, Fin, and Mrs. Briefs. "Goten!" Goten felt chills going down his spine after his Mother called him "M...Mom." Chi Chi scolded him "What are you doing here!?" Goten couldn't come up with an excuse at the moment "I…" His Mother growled "Forget it, I'll deal with you when we get home. Come on!" "Elliot stepped in "Not gonna happen Chi Chi." "Now what do you want!?" "Goten's not allowed to go with you. You admitted to being a child molester, which means you can't take Goten." "That's not true!" Mr. Shu told her. "I'm afraid it's the truth Mrs. Son." Chi Chi couldn't believe it. She lost Gohan and now she's going to lose her plaything. "Well do something, don't just stand there!" Mr. Shu talked back to his client "You should have kept your mouth shut!" "RRR! Fine, keep it! I never wanted that thing in the first place!" And with that Chi Chi left the building.

Bulma then came out of her room. Outside she saw her Mother with Fin, John and Goten. Mrs. Briefs went up to her daughter and held her. Bulma didn't expect her Mother to still be by her side after everything that's happened. "Mom, you're not angry at me?" "Why would I be angry sweetheart?" "After everything that happened, after all the neglect I gave you." "That's what Parents do. We stick with our kids no matter what." "Mom…" "Yes sweetheart?" "I… I" Bulma buried her face in her Mother's shoulder and let out her emotions "I helped kill Gohan!" Mrs. Briefs held her tighter "Oh sweetheart, why did you do it?" "I was… I wasn't going to do it at first but, Chi Chi took advantage of my emotions." "Oh sweetheart…" Bulma looked at Goten. She knelt down to give eye contact. "Goten, you'll probably never forgive me for taking your brother away from you. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry you went through hell last week. If I had told Vegeta that night what Chi Chi was up to he'd still be here taking care of you." Bulma hugged him "I hope you can forgive me." Goten held her back, not sure what to say. "Elliot interrupted "Bulma, I'm sorry but we have to arrest you for the murder of Gohan." Mrs. Briefs spoke "Wait detective she never meant to kill him, Chi Chi used her." "I'm sorry Mrs. Briefs, I really don't want to do this either but your daughter knew what she was doing at the time. She could've turned Chi Chi in if she wanted to, but she didn't which makes her an accomplice." Bulma told her Mother "It's okay Mom. I deserve this. I should've known better. I hurt my friends, my family, especially Trunks. I'm doing this so I can be a better person and to regain my son's trust." Elliot cuffed Bulma and escorted her out. Olivia asked Goten "Are you okay Goten? I feel safe from my Mom now, thanks to you Olivia. I feel bad for Bulma though." "Don't worry Goten, she's doing the right thing. Do you have any family that can take you?" John spoke "We tried calling the Ox King but someone that works there said they haven't seen him in a year." Goten spoke "Grandpa always travels so who knows when he'll be back." Vegeta spoke "Can I take him?" Olivia replied "Vegeta? Were you hearing the conversation the whole time?" "Yeah, we did. We watched from the other room because Trunks didn't want to see his Mother right now. So can we keep Goten with us? At least until you guys find the Ox King." Trunks begged to Olivia "Please Olivia I don't want Goten to be alone anymore." Olivia asked Goten "Are you okay with that Goten?" Goten smile "yeah." "Alright then Trunks, he's all yours." "The small duo cheered "Yay!" Olivia and Vegeta looked at the cheering pair "You know Vegeta, those two remind me of you and Gohan." Vegeta smirked "Yeah, but they're just friends." "Well you three better rest up. You're going to need it for court. "Vegeta told the pair "Come on, let's go home you little brats." Trunks replied "I can't wait to get this stupid hair gel off." Goten asked "Vegeta do you have any extra clothes at your apartment?" "You can borrow some of Trunks' extra clothes."


	12. Chapter 11 Final

Few days later…

Bulma has a visitor. She thought it was her Mom again because she's been constantly visiting her every few hours since Bulma was brought here. When she reached the visiting area she noticed a flame hairstyle. She didn't expect to see Vegeta visiting her. Vegeta scowls at her. Bulma felt a bit uneasy. She sat down face to face with him. "I never thought you'd come here to visit me." Vegeta kept his scowl. "I need to talk to you." Bulma replied nervously "Is this about Trunks?" "We'll talk about him after this." "What do you want to talk about?" Vegeta asked "Why him? Why did you choose Gohan as your target?" Bulma replied with an attitude "It was Chi Chi's plan to kill him, ask her." "You helped her. You could've stopped it, but you went with her plan anyway. Why?" Bulma gave him attitude again "I never wanted to kill him." "Dammit Bulma this isn't breakfast time with family anymore. Cut the crap and tell me why you killed Gohan" Bulma yells at him "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan! You never stop talking about him, even when we were together you couldn't shut up about him. Have you ever thought about our family Vegeta?" "I always took care of Trunks." "What about me? You didn't care about me anymore!" "Is that what this is about? I already told you why I didn't feel the same way about you anymore. I only slept with you because I felt lonely." "I gave you everything Vegeta. I put a roof over your head, I gave you food, I pick up after you, and even made a training room for you." "I'm sorry Bulma, but I never asked you to do that." "I deserved some appreciation don't I?" "So you killed Gohan because I wouldn't have sex with you." "Shut up, It doesn't matter anymore. Once I do my time here I'll try and win Trunks back." "You're so full of yourself sometimes. Do you even realize what you did wrong here?" "I already confessed about the murder, what else do you want me to do?" "Realize who you failed." "What are you talking about?" Vegeta furrowed both his brows "Alright Bulma. Since you choose to act stupid towards me, I'm going to remind you." "What are you planning?" "I'm going to ask you three questions. The only thing you're going to do is answer them." Bulma replied "Whatever." "Here we go, first question. When you first started looking for dragonballs, who was the first person to go with you?" Bulma chuckled "Goku of course." Vegeta clapped "Bravo, you answered the first one. Second question. Who always saved the world from destruction?" Bulma answered "Goku." "Good, good, you're doing good so far. Now use your brain on the last question. Who did you fail after killing Gohan?" Bulma then realize what Vegeta's implying "I didn't fail Goku!" Vegeta yelled at her "Really Bulma!? You don't think Kakarot is up there right now thinking why his son is dead after he trusted you! His best friend since childhood to take care of his kids in case something happens to them!" "Shut the hell up!" Bulma didn't look at him. "You have no right to make me feel this way! You took the only thing that makes me happy!" There was a silence. Bulma looked at Vegeta, she's witnessing something unbelievable. Vegeta the prince of all saiyans, the man whoe used to have a huge ego, and uncontrollable rage is crying." "I took your happiness..? I took your happiness!? How dare you… How dare you say that! You and that woman took my happiness permanently!" Vegeta took a moment. Bulma is shocked seeing his reaction. Vegeta wiped the tears off his eyes. "You're so fucking ungrateful Bulma. You have both your parents who still love you after what you did, made some of the greatest companions in the world, you even had Trunks with you all the time while I was gone. I'm not a prince anymore, my entire family and race is gone, I'm just like any other person on earth. Gohan made me feel like I was something more! Then you came along and took him away from me because of your fucking image!" More tears rolled down his cheeks "Why is it fair that you don't get to feel alone but I have to!?" Bulma now started tearing "I… I wasn't thinking… I'm sorry Geta." Vegeta chuckles "Don't call me that, you don't have the fucking right to call me Geta." Vegeta cleaned his face then stands up "I'll be back some other time. I didn't want the conversation to end like this."

Outside the waiting room Trunks was waiting. "Let's go home Trunks, you're Mother doesn't want to see you right now." Trunks replied "Thank Dende, I don't have to" "Hey don't say that, she's still your Mother." Trunks noticed his Dad's eyes are red and puffy. "Were you crying Dad? What did she tell you?" "It's nothing, let's just go."

.

(I haven't done this is a while so…)

**DUH, DAH!**

**Satan Courthouse, Courtroom, 10:00 am **

Everyone who knew Gohan showed up to witness this court. From Vegeta, Trunks and Goten on the front, to Sharpener in the back (Yes, Sharpener also showed up.) There's still no sign of the Ox king. Bulma is sitting on the defense, while Chi Chi sits on the prosecution, both wearing a black formal attire. Olivia, Elliot, John, and Fin entered and sat with Sharpener in the back. Chi Chi glares towards Bulma. Bulma tries to ignore her. As the judge comes in Chi Chi and her lawyer were surprised they have the judge who filed the new law for **Vegeta's law**. The judge noticed the two and isn't happy to see them. "For Dende's sakes you two again!?" Mr. shu asked "Pardon me for asking but where's our regular judge." "She came down with the stomach flu so we sent her home." Chi Chi whispers to Shu "Don't tell me you have history with this judge too?" "He just doesn't like me, I don't know why." The judge sits down and raises his gavel "Alright everyone we can begin." *Bam!*

Bulma is on the stand Alex asks her "Bulma when Chi Chi asked you to provide an alibi for her, what was your first reaction?" Bulma replied "I didn't want to do it." "Can you explain why?" "Chi Chi and I have been plotting schemes for two years now, and every one of them failed. After Vegeta proposed to Gohan I felt like it wasn't worth trying to ruin Vegeta's life anymore." "You also confessed about the murder right?" "Yes." "Why?" "What I did was wrong. I confessed so I can regain my son's trust." "Thank you" Alex sat down, then Shu asks Bulma "Now Bulma You say you didn't want to go along with the plan, then you changed your mind. Why?" "Chi Chi used my emotions." "I'm not asking about my client I'm asking about you." "I was still angry that my ex husband left me." "Did Gohan make you feel angry towards him after taking your husband?" Alex spoke "Objection." The judge says to Alex "Overruled, answer the question." "Yes I was angry." "And you held a grudge against him?" "Yes." "You were also the one who put the schemes together right?" Bulma sighed "Yes."

Krillin took the stand Alex asks him. "Krillin, how can you describe Chi Chi's feelings towards Gohan?" Shu exclaimed "Objection. This person has nothing to do with my client." Alex replied "He was best friends with Gohan your honor." "Continue Ms, Cabot." Alex asks Krillin again "Can you describe Chi Chi's relationship towards Gohan?" Krillin replied "She didn't love him as a son. She loved him as a husband." "Didn't she actually have a husband?" "She did." "Can you describe their relationship?" Shu yelled "Objection your honor!" "Overruled, answer the question." "Chi Chi used to love Goku, then she fell in love with Gohan after he was born." "How did she treat Goku after Gohan was born?" "She didn't care about Goku anymore." "Describe us a moment." "After we saved the world from the saiyans, Chi Chi only cared about Gohan even though Goku looked like he was dying." "After Goku died after the cell games, what happened between Chi Chi and Gohan?" "She harassed Gohan most of the time. How did Gohan feel. He didn't like it." "Thank you." Mr. Shu asks Krillin "Krillin, can you describe Goku's involvement with Gohan?" Alex spoke "Objection." Shu replied "Ms. Cabot asked about the Father, I'm asking about him too." The judge spoke "Continue." "Can you describe Goku's involvement with Gohan?" "They trained together." Is it true that Goku never taught Gohan real life skills." Alex spoke again "Objection your honor, he's off track." "Stay on the case Shu." "Forgive me your honor." There was a quiet moment "Krillin how can you describe Bulma's behavior towards Gohan." "She was angry at him." "Did she at any point attacked him?" "Only once." "Explain to us what happened?" "After Vegeta told Bulma about the divorce, when she saw Gohan she started to punch him." "Thank You." Krillin wrinkled his forehead.

Alex called Goten to the stand. "Are you ready Goten?" Goten felt his stomach in knots. He nodded yes. Alex walks him to the stand. Shu and Chi Chi were whispering "This should be easy. You mentioned Goten's not a bright child right?" Chi Chi answers "He can barely count." Alex asks Goten. "Goten how was your relationship with your Mother before Gohan died?" "She didn't like me." "Do you know why she didn't like you?" "She said it's because I'm just like my Dad." "How does she treat you public?" "She told everyone I'm her and my brother's son." "How did your big brother feel towards your Mom?" "He didn't love her the same way as Vegeta." "After Gohan died how did your Mother treat you?" "She bought me clothes and gave me a haircut. She made me look like Gohan so she could like me." Alex went to her table and pulled out two pictures of Goten "Ladies and gentlemen. What I have here is two different pictures of Goten. This one was from before Gohan died, and this one is the one after he died. Goten can you tell us how your Mom treats you after she changed your look?" "She didn't let me be me anymore." "Do you want to tell us what happened during at night?" "..." Goten felt stuck, he looks towards his Mother who is glaring back at him. He turns away from her. He looks at Vegeta and Trunks then he thought of all the moments he spent time with them and Gohan." The judge asks "Are you okay young man?" Goten snaps out of it and brought out his courage. "My Mom touched me at night." A few people murmured. Alex asks "Did she touched you in places you don't want to be touched?" "Yes..." "Did she do it to Gohan?" "Yes she did." "You told detectives you found out your Mother killed Gohan right?" "Yes." "What did you find in your house?" Shu spoke "Objection your honor!" "Overruled, answer the question." Goten replied "I found my big brother's wedding ring." "Objection, how do we know if it was the brother's!?" Alex spoke "Tell him Goten." "It has Vegeta's name on the inside. I looked at Vegeta's ring a few days ago and it has my big brother's name on the inside too." Alex passes the ring around the jury. The judge asks "Ms. Cabot I want to see Vegeta's ring "Are we allowed to do that your honor?" "Just show it to me." Alex went over to Vegeta "Mind if I borrow it?" "Sure." Alex took the ring to the judge. The judge examines the engraving on the inside. "I see." The judge returns it. "Go on Ms. Cabot." "Nothing further your honor." Mr. Shu stands up and asks Goten "Now Goten, have you actually seen your Mother kill someone?" Goten answers "No." "Have you ever heard your Mother trying to kill someone?" "Yes, my big brother told me." Mr. Shu laughed "Oh children and their imagination. You probably made that up in your head." "He told me my Mom tried to kill krillin with a sword, then Vegeta saved him by hitting my Mom with a shark." Chi Chi stood up and screams at Vegeta "So you did hit me with a shark you sonuvabitch!" Vegeta replies "Yes and his name was Doby!" Trunks yells with his Father "You tell her Dad!" The judge hits his gavel "Order! Order in the prosecution!" Mr. Shu facepalmed himself. After everything was quiet Mr. Shu continued "Goten, before your Mother made you study for an education how was your life?" "I was happy." "Were you happy not being able to read, write, or do math?" "My big brother taught me how to do that before my Mom did." Mr. Shu wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Were you happy after your brother left?" "Yes." Mr, Shu grinned, thinking he's got Goten cornered. "Explain why you were happy your brother left." "Because I didn't like seeing him sad every time my Mom tries to touch him. I told him to go and leave me behind so he could be happy with Vegeta." Someone in the jury awed at the statement. Mr. Shu is growing irritated "You know little one, bad things happen to those who lie in court." Alex spoke "Objection he's provoking the witness." "Knock it off Shu." Mr. Shu asked Goten "Aren't you happy your Mother did what she had to do to take care of both you and your brother?" "My Mom never cared about me." "If she didn't care about you she wouldn't have fed the both of you right?" "She never fed me, my big brother did." Mr. Shu growled "Why you little…" Alex spoke "Objection your honor!" "That's enough Shu, come here!" Mr. Shu faced the judge who growled through his teeth "I will not have you disrespect a traumatized child in this courthouse. If you pester him again you're done. Understand?" "Forgive me your honor, it won't happen again." The judge spoke "The jury will disregard that last statement." Mr. Shu asks a new question "Goten what can you tell us about Bulma?" "She's Trunks' Mom. "Of course she is. Is it true she's very smart?" "Yes." "Do you think she's smart enough to come up with a plan to kill Gohan?" "I don't know?" "Why don't you know?" "Because she apologized to me a few days ago." The judge asks "Is this true Ms. Briefs?" Bulma replies "Yes your honor." Mr. Shu continues "Do you forgive Bulma for killing your brother?" "Not right now, but maybe later on I'll forgive her. She told me she didn't mean to kill Gohan." "So did your Mother." "My Mom didn't say sorry to Vegeta." "Vegeta doesn't matter at this moment. It's about you" "Vegeta does matter. He loved my big brother so much he was going to marry him. If my Mom didn't mean to kill Gohan she could've said sorry to Vegeta, but didn't." "But how do you know if she already said sorry to Vegeta." "I slept over at Vegeta's apartment the last few days, I didn't see her." Chi Chi stands up again, this time she screams at the detectives in the back "You gave away my son to a monster!?" The judge raises his gavel "Sit down Mrs. Son! One more outburst and you're out of here!" "No! I will not sit down! I've had enough of this! Yes, I molested both my sons! Yes I killed Gohan so Vegeta couldn't have him! And yes, I hate all of you in this courtroom, including my husband because over the last twenty years of my life was a living hell fighting monsters!" Chi Chi started sobbing uncontrollably "All I wanted was to have a peaceful life and a family with my Gohan! I can't even win!" Chi Chi took out her blade and rushes towards Goten, grabbing him by his neck Mr. Shu face palmed himself again "So much for using her for the finale." Chi Chi spoke "If I couldn't have Gohan I can at least take this little ungrateful bratt with me!" Trunks yells "Goten!" The jury started to panic. All the fighters in the room are preparing to fight Chi Chi, including Elliot and the others who rushed as fast as they can towards her with weapons ready to fire. Elliot yells "Let him go Chi Chi, don't do this!" "Stay back, all of you! If I see one movement, I'll slice my son's throat!" Goten tried to struggle, but Chi Chi's grip is pretty strong. He curses for not having been training recently." The hysterical woman is dragging her son wincing in pain towards the emergency exit while keeping an eye out for any movement. Everyone didn't know what to do. They couldn't risk losing Goten's life. Olivia tries to reason with her. "Chi Chi you're not going to get out of here with Goten, listen to me." Chi Chi nudged the blade towards Goten's neck "Shut up!" "It's not worth doing this!" Chi Chi is almost towards the other side of the exit. She says her final words "Well everyone, it's been a shitty time dealing with all of you! Now if you'll excuse me I have to restart my life again!" Chi Chi pushed the door open sounding the alarm. She's running outside with Goten in her arm as far as she can until she can take out her ship from the capsule. After about five minutes of running all of a sudden she felt a kick clash to the side of her head causing her to tumble against the floor unconscious. Goten also tumbles near his Mother. He looks up to see who saved him. "Vi… Videl." Videl picks up Goten "Are you okay Goten?" "I am now." Goten hugs Videl "Thank you." "Come on let's go back with the others."

One day later…

Olivia and Elliot barged into Mr. Shu's office. Mr. Shu asks "What's the meaning of this detectives!?" Elliot tells him "Chi Chi confessed you helped her sneak that weapon into the courthouse. Mr. Shu you're under arrest for the conspiracy to kidnap a child." Olivia handcuffed him. Mr. Shu smirked "That bitch rat me out, after all the help I gave her."

One week later...

Bulma and Chi Chi are sitting on different sides in the visitor room. Chi Chi tells her "You spoiled brat. You should've stuck to the plan." Bulma replied "And let you throw me under the bus, no thank you." "I would've gotten you out quickly you fucking whore." "Shut up Chi Chi. It was your fault anyway. You shouldn't have tried kidnapping your son." Chi Chi asks "Who the hell's visiting us!?" Vegeta came through the doors. "How's it going?" "You have got to be fucking kidding me! Why are you here!?" "What? Can't I visit?" Chi Chi stood up "I don't wanna see your ugly face right now. I'm leaving!" "Fine, Goten probably doesn't want to see you." Chi Chi's face lit up "Goten's here?" "Yeah, he's here. I also brought Trunks here too." Bulma's surprised that Vegeta also brought her son. Chi Chi asked "Where is he!? I want to see him!" "I'll be right back." Vegeta opened the door letting in Goten and Trunks. Trunks returned to his natural hair color thanks to his Grandmother's hair remedy she concocted. The boys were hiding behind Vegeta as he went closer to their Mothers. Vegeta tells them "It's okay boys, if they do anything to you I'll stop them." Trunks walks slowly to his Mother. Bulma extends her hand out to her son. Trunks carefully held his Mother's hand. Bulma has tears coming out of her eyes. "Trunks… I…" She didn't know where to begin. She tells him "Trunks you deserve an apology, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let Chi Chi take advantage of my feelings. I didn't mean to hurt you. I should've known better from the beginning that you're the most important thing in my life." Trunks spoke "Gohan didn't get a sorry Mom." Bulma cried harder "I know, I know! He had no reason die! Trunks can you please forgive me." "I… I can't forgive you... Not right now... After everything that's happened. I.. I need time." "Whatever you say son. Take all the time you need." Goten is still hiding behind Vegeta not even attempting to look at his Mother. Chi Chi yelled at her son "Goten look at me!" Vegeta spoke "Give the boy a break Chi Chi." Vegeta tells Goten "Do you want me to stay with you?" Goten says "No... I can do it." Goten walks slowly near his Mother. Chi Chi snatches him and coddles him "Oh, I'm glad you're okay Goten." Vegeta pulls Goten away from her "You're not allowed to hold him Chi Chi you're a sex offender remember. Just talk to him."

Vegeta, Bulma and Trunks were talking on one side while Chi Chi and Goten are talking on the other side. Vegeta wasn't really worried leaving Goten with the woman. She knows if she does anything to Goten, Vegeta will put her in her place. Vegeta tells Bulma "Listen Bulma sorry about last time. I appreciate what you did for Trunks." Bulma replies "Really?" "When you get outta here I'll let you spend time with Trunks, is that okay?" Bulma smiles "Yeah, that's okay, I only have seven years here anyway. If I get good behavior maybe I can leave in six." "Well, don't get in trouble then." "Vegeta I'm also sorry what I said few days ago too. I wasn't thinking right." meanwhile on Chi Chi's side, Goten asks "Why are you happy to see me Mom?" "I'm glad I get to talk to my little man instead of the psychos in my cell room." "I thought it's because I still look like my brother." "Don't be silly son." Chi Chi moved a few strands of hair and placed them behind her ear. Tell me, what have you been up to Goten?" Trunks and I are being homeschooled by Dr. Briefs." Chi Chi grimaced hearing the name Briefs "Swell..." "Videl also spends time with me." Chi Chi lit up again "Really?" "Yeah she plays with me and Trunks sometimes." "Do you like her Goten?" Goten blushed at the thought of it. "Maybe I don't know." "Are you going to marry her?" "Mom, I'm still too young for that." "Nonsense! You have to marry her Goten! You have to marry her so you could bail me outta here! Twenty years is too much!" "But Mom you have to pay for the crime you did." "I didn't do anything wrong Goten." "You killed Gohan Mom." "To protect him from Vegeta." "Vegeta loved Gohan." "And look what happened to your brother." "Vegeta steps in "I heard everything Chi Chi, you're so full of shit. The judge says you have no bail." Chi Chi argues with Vegeta "That's not true!" "Chi Chi you committed three crimes, twenty years is enough." Vegeta tells the boys "Come on let's go home. We'll come visit again tomorrow." Chi Chi tells Goten "Goten don't go home with that monster! Stay with the neighbors who live near us!" Goten tells her "I can't Mom." Chi Chi yells "Why not!?" Vegeta tells her the news "Goten lives with me now. I already did the paperwork." Chi Chi gasped in disbelief "Like hell that's gonna happen!" "They couldn't find the Ox king. Someone from the kingdom said they haven't seen him in a year. The last place he visited was your house." Everyone's eyes widened in horror. "What? Are you implying that I killed my Father!?" Trunks tells his Mother "Bye Mom, I'll see you tomorrow." Bulma gave a warm smile to her son "Good bye son, remember I'll be waiting for you." Goten tells his Mother "Bye Mom, I guess I'll see you tomorrow too." Chi Chi snatches Goten's arm and growls at Vegeta "You are not taking my son Vegeta!" Vegeta's attempting to pull Goten's arm away from Chi Chi. Three guards went in and pulled her away. Vegeta and the boys are heading out. Chi Chi yells at him "You hear me!? You're not taking my son again Vegeta!" Chi Chi is struggling with all her might. "You're not taking him! You're not taking him!"

.

*Ending theme*

**The following story is fictional. **

**No actual person or event was depicted.**

* * *

><p>Por fin colorado este cuento se acabado XP<p>

First I want to thank all of you who read the story until the end. Second I apologize to everyone for this story If it made you sad, angry, wanting to take out my heart and eat it in front me while I'm somehow still breathing.

I'll bring out more stories about my OTP's because a good captain always goes down with its ships.


End file.
